I Ran Into Love
by tiggerz.1
Summary: I guess you can say that I ran into love, but it was oh so much more than that. A tale of love and betrayal, what would you say if there was one person who King Henry himself held closer then everyone else. Would she just end up like the others or could she possibly worm her way into the Kings heart and open him up to possibility of love? a Henry/OC
1. Chasing

**{Okay so in a recent request I was asked to make two fan fiction's on the Tudors I have now finished watching four seasons and have come up with the two of them. I hope you enjoy and even though this is not my first fan fiction, it is my first in this type of area as the others were on Sons of Anarchy and Walking Dead, so please forgive me for any mistakes I may come across. I will be taking a few liberties with both stories including stepping a little out of line when it comes to the dear King Henry which normally doesn't happen if I understand anything by watching the show. I am going to keep the fact that he did suffer the injury at the jousting tournament but, the ulcer didn't happen he just has a wicked scar and he is just as healthy as he was in the start as well as they are still pretty young in these stories even though I know in the season they are protruded as getting pretty old. Both of these stories will start between the middle of the third and fourth season so if you haven't seen that far there will be some spoilers in both. This first entry is rather short as I am just creating a setting into the plot so please do not base your opinion on this first entry. As well Queen Katherine Howard does make an appearance in this but not like the show. As applies to the other fan fiction's, how fast I update is based on how many reviews, favorites and follows I receive. I welcome all reviews whether it is to request something you would like to happen, criticism (but, no flamers please don't read if you don't like it), to comment or even just to request something, it doesn't matter I welcome it all. Other than that I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I not own The Tudors only my own character(s) and anything you do not recognize.}**

My name is Iris Howard, sister to Henry Howard and what a brute he is. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. I arrived in court before my family ever did. I was asked to take care of his Majesty son. It became apparent to his caretakers that we got on great right from the start and that is how I ended up being his Majesty sons…well playmate for lack of a better word. I took care of him just like the rest of them but, when it came time to play and Elizabeth was either not present or not able to entertain Edward it was then left to me. Not that I minded, I found Edward to be quite enjoyable company. Today I was wearing the traditional ladies in waiting dressings which in my opinion were quite dull and boring but I took much pride in my appearance. I have deep blue eyes with almost a black tinge to them in certain spots and my hair is a dirty blonde but reaches my middle back if I let it hang low. But, today I have the top part of my hair pulled back into a braid that reaches all around my head and I have let the rest of my hair flow underneath it. The braid I have it in makes my hair look as if it's falling from the braids almost like a waterfall.

Elizabeth was busy with other duties today and once Edward was done with his tutoring he immediately came to me and asked to play capture the prince as he calls it. It was a game we made up a long time ago where he would take me out to the gardens and into the little maze that was growing within the garden. Once there I would count to ten while he ran in and hid and I would chase him until I caught him, then it would start all over again. Hint the words catch the prince and sometimes even Elizabeth or Mary would join in then he would change the rules to catch the prince or princess. But, I didn't mind as long as it kept him happy that's all that I cared about. We had been playing the game for almost an hour now and I was getting tired. Though I had promised him one more round. I rounded a corner of the maze and saw him and his little cloak disappear around a corner his laughter following suit. I knew I had him, so I picked up my skirt and made my way after him. When I rounded the corner I said, "I've got you-"

I was interrupted when I ran straight into a big broad chest standing in front of me and not the little boy I thought I had been chasing. I crashed into the man in front of me and I stumbled backwards slightly before catching myself. When I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes, I immediately grabbed my dress and curtsied low to the ground, "Your Majesty."

This day could not get any worse.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**{Hey guys! First of all I would like to thank all of you who have either favorite, follow, reviewed or read. I would like to extend a thanks to fairydaisy777 I am glad you love it and I hope you enjoy this update. To kvdsouza I'm glad you like it and I am willing to take your request on but, I have another request that is being done in this round of updates so I will do it with the next round of updates. But my question is if you want her to travel into someone that is already there like Anne Boleyn or someone who is a part of court or something like that? To The Dreamer I hope you like this chapter :) and I will be taking on her request so I hope that once I'm able to get it out that you read that as well. Just to let everyone know that yes this chapter is short but it is more of a filler the next chapter will be longer with lots more Iris and Henry action. Anything in italics is in Henry point of view but, just to avoid confusion I probably won't be doing that very often unless it's requested otherwise. So without further delay here is the next chapter. Remember to review, follow, favorite it's all important to me. I do not own Tudors only my own characters and anything you do not recognize.}**

I stepped from my horse beyond excited to see my son for the first time in months. I pulled my cloak around me and bounded up the stairs. I had entered the hall with my arms wide open for my two daughters who came bounding into my arms for a hug. I laughed lightly and looked around for my son whom I did not see, "Where is Edward?"

"Last I saw he was in the garden playing with the Lady Howard." Mary pointed towards the window that looked over the gardens.

I walked over to the window and peered out it. It took me a minute to spot my son but, what captured my eye next I couldn't seem to pry my eyes from. I saw a very beautiful young girl no older than twenty and eight years chasing after my son, or at least trying to from what I could tell. The last few times I had visited my son I hadn't seen her but, now that I have I wanted to know more about her. I wanted her to myself, I didn't know the reason why I was reacting this way to her but, there was just something about her I couldn't quite put my finger on. I pushed myself away from the window and walked down the hallway straight to the doors that lead to the garden. As I was just about to reach the entrance to the maze they were playing in, Edward came running out of the entrance. I placed a finger over my lips with a sneaky smile on my face. Edward went and hide behind me and I started to walk towards the entrance. I could hear her beautiful laughing coming down towards the entrance. I wanted to hear that more but, just as I thought about that she came around the corner running straight into my chest. Once her blue eyes made contact with mine there was no way I was going to let her go…she was mine.

I bowed immediately to the king. I could not believe that I had just done that and now I was surely to be scolded and punished. I saw the kings hand reach out to grab my chin and pull my head up to look at his face but, I stayed bowed. "No need to apologize, as I understand you are just entertaining my son. And I am sure that he is a handful at times if he takes after me at all." He told me with a hint of playfulness.

I was stunned, I had never seen his majesty in person before but the rumors of his stunning good looks were not wrong. He let go of my chin and motioned for me to stand so I did. "Lady Howard why are you no longer playing?" The young prince Edward whined behind his fathers legs

His majesty looked down at his son before drawing him up into his arms. "Are you having fun my son?"

"Yes father."

"Well as I understand your sister Elizabeth is looking for you so, you must go find her."

"Okay sir."

I couldn't hide my smile at his witty and cute replies. He always seemed to have those and they were always different. The king slowly let Edward down and placed his hands behind his back before we watched him run towards the doors. I took this as my cue to leave and I bowed once more, "Your majesty."

I was just about to leave when he called out to me, "Lady Howard is it?"

"Yes your majesty."

He removed one of his hands and motioned to the gardens again. "Would you accompany me on a walk?"

I knew I couldn't deny the king a request he made but, at the same time I didn't want to. I placed my hands in front of me crossing my fingers together and turned towards the garden. We were quite for a while but, it was peaceful. He leaned in towards me and whispered, "Thank you."

"What do you mean your Majesty?"

"My son. Elizabeth has said that you are one of the few ladies here who will indulge him in his fantasies. Do you have any sibling's Lady Howard?"

"Yes, I have one older brother, his name is Henry Howard but, I have not seen him in years."

"Are you fond of each other?"

"Well we do not dislike each other, we just have a difference of opinion."

"And what would that be?"

"He believes that as our father is no longer with us and my mother is ill that he should be able to arrange a marriage between me and the man who runs the mine in my village as this would benefit him but, I disagree as father is the one to tell me that whom I choose to marry is my choice and mine alone."

"Ah," We were quite for a few more minutes as we reached the entrance once more before he stopped and turned to face me, "So I have a request I wish to offer you?"

I started to toy with my fingers but, nodded my head confidently. "I am going to try and bring my son for more visits but, I want him to be able to have the same loving environment there and from what I understand is that you along with my other daughter who stays here are the ones who supply that love. So in other words Lady Howard I would like it if you would accompany me back to court and reside there. When my son is not present you will be free to do as you wish except when Lady Mary requires you and when he is present I want you to present him with the same love and compassion you show him here?" he asked

I was shocked to say the least. I found myself nodding my head numbly and all of a sudden he placed a hand on my lower back with a wide grin on his face and started to push me back towards the doors of the castle. "Great! I am glad to hear as much, now go pack and I expect to see you within the week!"

~~TUDORS~~

Today was the day I left for court. I was wearing the normal beige ladies in waiting gowns like normal but I had my hair pulled back onto the right side of my head and placed in a bun that looked like all my hair was tucked into the side. I was beyond nervous, I had never been near court I had heard many stories about court some of which were scary and nerve racking and some of which were beautiful. As I stood looking out the window of the room to the carriage that was sitting outside, the door to the room slammed open and Edward came running through the door with tears streaked his face and arms wide open. I crouched over and opened my arms for him to run into. "No! Tell me it is not true Lady Howard."

I felt tears brim my eyes as I heard his voice break as he spoke. I knew his heart was breaking and truth be told I was going to miss seeing him every day. I knew I was leaving him in good hands but, I knew I would miss the days we spent together even more. I held back my tears and pulled him away from me and grabbed his face in my hands pushing his tears from his cheeks and gave him the best smile I could, "I am not leaving forever young prince. I will see you when you come to see your father and I will be there the moment you arrive and we will have much more fun than we even have here. So let us wipe those tears and put on a smile on that handsome face. I do not wish to leave without seeing that beautiful smile of yours. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded his head solemnly before he placed his tiny hand in my hand and pulled me along to the carriage. I looked back at the walls I had called home for so long knowing fully that I would never return to these walls again. Then I looked over to Elizabeth and gently pulled Edward along with me so I could say goodbye to her as well. I looked down to Edward once more, "I don't wish for you to go Lady Howard…" Edward mumbled once more tears springing forth.

"What did I say about those tears? Hmm, come now let me see that smile once more?"

He looked hesitant at first, almost like he was about to throw one of his royal tantrums but, he flashed me his smile once more and wrapped his arms around my neck. Once I let go of him I stood up to face Elizabeth. I wrapped my arms around her when she came towards me, "Watch out over him while I am gone princess I look forward to the next time I see you."

I could tell when I pulled away that she had tears brimming her eyes but, I knew Elizabeth well enough to know that she was like her eldest sister Mary where neither of them would show their emotions until they were alone. I gave her arms one more squeeze before I turned and walked to the carriage.

Mary and I were traveling back to court together and I leaned and looked out the window at the scenery. "Did father tell you?"

I looked over at her confused, "He is throwing a celebration at court, and he says it is for my return but I believe it is for you." She continued

"I believe you are mistaken Lady Mary." Why would the king want to do that for me?

"He just recently lost his wife as I am sure you know…and he is looking for someone new and I believe he has set his eyes on you." She said staring me straight in the eyes

I didn't know what to say to this, it wasn't like it would be a bad thing he was very handsome but, I heard the stories and not all were nice. "Maybe he is just holding the celebration to look for a suitable Queen, I mean I am of no one important, I hold no important titles like I am sure most women do at court."

I didn't mean to come across as rude as I did but, I was panicking. "Well either way I hope you realize you must attend as well…now that you are a part of court." She stated picking at her skirt

I looked up at her shocked, I had never attended something of such high standing before what was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to wear? Mary laughed at my expression and grabbed my hand and placed it in hers, "It is okay Lady Howard, I will be attending as well so if you would like I can help you? I would hope that throughout our time together you have come to see me as a friend. Would you let me help you?"

All I could do was nod my head as I squeezed her hand. I looked back out the window to the country side. I may have been nervous but, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the thoughts of the man I ran into. I found myself wishing that I wanted to run back into him, to see those deep brown eyes baring into my own and the hard chest that I ran into that clearly showed the muscles he still had. I closed my eyes at these thoughts. Though I would never say them aloud I wouldn't want to be Queen for the power that all the other women chase. I would want to try and love the man they say is hard to love and that you can't expect love back from him…would it be possible to change those rumors…to be the one that changes them


	3. Dance of a Lifetime

**{Hey guys I hope this update was quick for you. I am so happy to see so many reviews so thank you to you all. To kvdsouza thank you for the continued review and I love the idea and I can't wait to do this one to I have so many ideas going through my head, it will definitely be out with this round of updates and I will let you know the moment it does and for anyone one else that is interested and wants to know when that one comes out review or message me so I know and I will let you know otherwise I will post it in the next update of this story. To fairydaisy777 thank you so much for the continued review I love it! I'm glad you like it and I thought I would throw in a strong connection to one of the children and I have always thought he was so cute and adorable, I hope this update came quick enough for you. LoveTheBadGuys77 thank you for the review I hope I am understanding this properly if not I apologize, they will grow close over time but, back then people did move quite fast especially the king and without letting much go for the future I am not too sure how I want their relationship to end but, if it helps I didn't really like that all his queens were hurt by his doing, I want to show a better side, a more softer side to him(my French isn't that good but, I thought I would be nice and put this here for you forgive me if some of it is wrong… merci pour l'examen Je espère que je comprends cela correctement sinon je me en excuse , ils vont grandir à proximité dans le temps , mais , à l'époque les gens ne se déplacent très rapide en particulier le roi et sans laisser beaucoup aller pour l'avenir, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment je ai à il veulent mettre fin à la relation , mais , si elle aide , je ne ai pas vraiment comme ça tous ses reines ont été blessés , par son fait , je veux montrer un meilleur côté un côté plus doux de lui.) To HermioneandMarcus I am glad that you like it and I hope this update is as good as the last for you, I'm not sure I'm stepping out of history here or not but, I am trying to create a love connection and what not so I hope you like it enjoy! To The Dreamer…I am not sure if this review is meant to be sarcastic or forgive me rude but, it's not moving as quick as you think but, back then he was taking queens quite fast but I am trying to appeal to the romantic crowd as well as try and prolong it for a bit…sort of like Anne Boleyn's beginning…sort of. If I got your review wrong I am sorry and apologize other than that thank you for your continued review. As well I would like to thank all of you that have either favorite or followed the story and I hope you all enjoy the next installment. Also I am sorry if I offend anyone with how I have changed slight things for Catherine Howard and Francis Bryan but, I also really don't like them and I needed some drama to occur. I would also like to mention for anyone following my other stories or for future curiosity I have (in my bio) a schedule of what stories I will update in order. But, realize that this can change if the requests for an update for a certain story is higher than another. This will also tell you if I will be coming out with another fan fiction and what I will be basing it on. Remember to review, favorite or follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own Tudors only my own character and anything that you do not recognize.}**

Not long after I had arrived at court I had been shown to my chambers. Where I was now snooping around and I realized that I had two different types of dresses that were in my wardrobe. I had the gowns that I wore normally when I was working and then there was more elegant ones, not as elegant as what Mary or Elizabeth wore but, they were more beautiful than anything I had owned before. When I asked some of Mary's ladies in waiting what the elegant dresses were for, they told me that it was for me when I attended court, celebrations or gatherings at night, which basically consisted of dancing. As it was a celebration tonight and that Mary told me that it was expected of me to show up to the celebration tonight as it was in her opinion for me, I was expected to wear one of the dresses. I didn't believe that and I still don't but, I had only been here a few hours and I didn't want to upset the king and have him send me away. After I had gotten settled I slipped on a light golden gown that on the outside of the skirt had an emerald green fabric that opened in the front to see more of the beautiful golden color, it had long sleeves and a square neckline. I did a simple braid that went sideways and hung across my left shoulder. I was just finishing with my hair when a knock came to my door, I went to it and opened it to find Mary standing there more extravagant than ever. I curtsied to her and she laughed and grabbed my arms pulling me up and wrapping her arm into one of mine. She smiled at me and started to pull me away from my room. "Come now Lady Howard, it is time to join the celebration and I need someone to accompany me." she stated

"Oh, do you not have a man to escort you to the celebration?" I asked innocently, I felt her stiffen beside me and I instantly felt guilty for asking, "I am terribly sorry princess please forgive me I did not mean to overstep my bounds."

She laughed but shook her head, "No I am sorry, I haven't someone to court me yet but, I am so glad that you will accompany me and please call me Mary in private. I understand formalities in public but, I was hoping that you and I would become friends and I wish if you would allow it of course, to call you by your first and not social standing. Would that be alright?"

I was so surprised by what she asked, the back of my mind was nagging me telling me that it was not right nor proper to call someone such as Mary by her first name and not title. I didn't want to offend her with denying her request though so I replied carefully, "Yes that would be fine…Mary."

She smiled brightly at me as we rounded a corner. You could hear the celebration from here and I supposed that we were getting pretty close to the event hall. "Wonderful Iris so, you have never attended court before?"

"No, I have not."

She nodded her head in understanding, "Well then you must enjoy all parts of this celebration and my favorite part…the dances!" she exclaimed

I giggled at her enthusiasm, I did love to dance. I was beyond amazed as we stepped into the hall, it was crowded but, it was filled with happiness and secrets. Everywhere I looked there was either someone laughing and enjoying themselves or someone that was eyeing me and Mary suspiciously. The hall was beautiful it was covered in beautiful colors that seemed to match and flow with the crowd. As Mary pulled me through the crowd to where her father was sitting on his throne I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to the group of people dancing in front of them. They were doing a very fun dance that I was very familiar with. I use to dance with my cousin to this a lot whenever we would meet when we were children. Just as I was thinking this, I swear I saw her matty long blonde hair with a man with an eye patch, who I really didn't like just by the way he was staring at me bit. Before I could try and focus on the girl who I swore was cousin, I heard his voice calling out to me, "Lady Howard you look divine this evening."

I looked back in front of me just in time to see Henry stand to greet me. I curtsied immediately trying to ignore the confused look Mary was sending me. "Thank you your Majesty."

When I looked up I felt the blush rise to my face as I watched the corners of his lips turn up in a grin and his eyes watching my every moment. After I stood he motioned to a gentlemen who was standing not far from him with a very beautiful lady. I was sure I had seen this couple when I had first arrived, he was handsome there was no doubt about that. "Lady Howard I would like you to meet my most treasured friend and the Duke of Suffolk Charles Brandon."

He flashed me a smile and I smiled at him to, he looked to Mary beside me and bowed to her. Then he looked to Henry and spoke, "Your Majesty may I have a word in private?"

Henry pursed his lips but, nodded his head "I am sorry about this ladies, I hope you enjoy the evening."

Mary looked to me as the song changed and started to pull me to the dance floor, I bowed hastily to Henry before I followed Mary to the floor. I wasn't too familiar with the song but, it was very traditional. You would have a partner across from you but, throughout the song contact would be very limited and considering who my partner was I was glad. The man who I could have sworn was with my cousin stood across from me a wicked grin on his face. I mustered up a smile to be polite and the next thing I knew, we were off into the dance. My frown quickly turned into a grimace as the smell of alcohol and something sour I couldn't quite put my finger on wafted towards me.

Once the dance ended and we bowed politely to each other I turned to find Mary who had evidently ran off without me. Before I had the chance to escape the foul smelling man, had stepped up behind me so his chest was pressed to my back and his hand wrapped around my wrist, holding me in place. He place his face low towards my ear so I could feel his breathe on my neck. I looked up panicked searching for anyone that could help me but, everyone was looking away and when I had moved to find Mary I had managed to take myself from the dance floor and get lost in the crowd so I was helpless at that moment. I tried to pull my wrist from his grasp and move out of his way when his grip tightened and he grabbed my waist holding me in place, "No one is going to help you, this is normal in court. I have been watching you all night and I realized I have not seen you in court before nor on my journeys who are you?"

"My name is none of your business, I am here on the account of the king for his son Prince Edward. Now get your hands off me I am not some common whore." I spat

"No miss that you are not but, I am sure you are in need of some release of this room as am I." he said and as he did his hand that was on my hip started to slide over my hip towards the lower part of my stomach.

This man was not going to touch me, I had not been touched by a man in my life and I was not about to let a vile man like this get away with that. I was just about to scream out for help when someone warned him with a playful voice and a slight giggle, "Now, now Sir Bryan, that play is not for the likes of public."

He sighed and let go of me and as he did the mop of blonde I saw earlier jumped in front of me a wide smile playing on her thin lips. Catherine Howard…my cousin. I was furious to say the least, we may not get along now after so many years of fighting but, she should have stopped him from touching me if she witnessed it. "Catherine." I said furiously, my patience running thin

"Hello dear cousin. Do mind my friend here he seems to have taken quite the liking to you."

"That is all well but, I sure did not ask to be touched so inappropriately in public."

Catherine waved off my anger with her hand as she focused on someone behind me, I looked past the man called Sir Bryan and to the king who was talking adamantly to Charles still. Catherine wrapped her slender fingers around my chin and yanked my head forward. She had gotten closer to me and her smile never left her lips, though this time it seemed devious and diabolical. "I have seen how he looks at you dear cousin as has my friend here and neither of us like that."

I pulled my face from her grip and stared her down, "What is it to you?"

"I have a plan right now and you are messing it all up! I don't care why you are here but, stay away from him. After all dear cousin who would want you...you are so plain and no fun at all whereas I am all of that and I think our dear king is in need of a little fun don't you?"

I felt like something stabbed me in the heart at her words but, I placed a smile on my face and looked her dead in the eyes. "You are just a glorified whore what would you know."

With that I took my leave, I watched as her smile fell into a scowl before I took off. I knew if I stayed there any longer I would let the tears that were threatening to fall do just that. My cousin had always been like that, she was always able to take whatever I wanted away and that was exactly what she had done with my betrothed. I didn't love him but, that was who I was to marry and she still managed to even ruin that in my life. And with Sir Bryan so close to me I couldn't take it anymore. I went dashing out the door, whipping my hands across my face as the tears started to fall and before I knew it I had somehow ended up outside in the garden. I had no idea how I got there but, it was nice out and quite relaxing for a change. The garden here was much different to the one back with Edward. This one was full of many different flowers and before long I had found some lily's, they have always been my favorite flower and these ones were in full bloom. I was bending over, placing a flower into my hands delicately and I placed my face close to them so I could smell them when a deep voice spoke from behind me, "You like lily's?"

I turned my head to see that Charles was standing there with his hands at his side looking at me curiously. Before I gave him a smile and turned back to the lily's, smelling them once more before I replied, "Yes, especially the Lily's of the valley, they were my mother's to...they hold a lot of memories for me...good and bad."

We were quiet for a few moments more but then I got curious as to why he was here, "Not that I do not enjoy another ones company but, should you not be with your wife your grace."

"She retired for the evening but, I do have a question to ask of you." He said hesitantly

I kept walking around the Lily's avoiding his gaze, "And what would that be your grace?"

"I saw...a confrontation of sorts between a lady and Sir Francis Bryan...may I ask if there is something I should bring to his Majesty's attention?"

I froze at his question, I knew what happened should be brought to his attention but, I knew that what Francis did was not only of his own pleasure but, it was a threat. "It was nothing your grace but thank you very much for your concern."

He didn't look like he believed me, "If you feel threatened Lady Howard please let me put a stop to it, his Majesty does not take kindly to threats being spoken to someone so close to family and court."

By now he was standing beside me and he attempted to put a comforting hand on my shoulder but, I pulled away sharply. I didn't mean to but, after Francis touching me I didn't want someone else touching me at least not right away, especially not someone I did not like in that way. He looked slightly hurt at my actions and I looked back down at the Lily's "I am sorry your grace but, may I have a moment alone." I asked

"If you would like yes but, may I ask to escort you back to your chambers. A lady should not be left alone at this time of night."

I didn't know why he was insistent on staying with me but, I had a feeling it had to do with Francis and I also had a feeling that even if I told him no he would still have someone escort me there in the end. So I just nodded my head and after a few minutes I heard him walk back to stand in the hall. I stood there cradling the Lily's once more, remembering a time when I had no worries in the world.

(Flashback)

I had come home with Johnathan from a long horseback ride and I was beyond tired but, I could help the smile that played on my lips. I was really starting to like Johnathan and the closer our wedding drew the more excited I seemed to be. When I stepped into the house I saw my brother Henry and my mother talking adamantly as she placed her flowers in a decorative vase. I placed my shawl I was wearing over my arm and went up to my brother and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and did the same with my mother. I was in such a good mood I was insistent nothing could ruin it. Henry saw this and laughed as he threw a peanut into his mouth, "You seem to be in high spirits today sister?" He asked

"Well thank you for noticing I am, I have had a very busy and exciting day, we-"

Before I could finish my sentence Jonathan seemed to set his eyes on something outside and interrupted me, "I am sorry darling but, I need some air. I think I will go into the garden, I will be right back."

I nodded my head and I watched him out the window, go straight to the back. He seemed to be in a rush and I felt my face scrunch up, "Is something the matter dear?" My mother asked gently

I looked back to see both my mother and brother eyeing me warily. I nodded my head but, I couldn't get this nagging feeling out of the back of my head but, I still put a smile on my face and asked my mother, "Do you need help with anything?"

She still held a worried look but replied, "Actually darling I have left some Lily's out there would you mind grabbing them before I forget."

I nodded my head, placed my shawl on the counter top and walked out to the garden. Once I got out there I looked around curiously for where Jonathan could have gotten to but, when I couldn't see him I thought that he may have gone farther into the field and towards the barn as I have found him there before. I made up my mind that after I grabbed my mother's flowers that I would go looking for him. I walked down to the lily's humming a quiet song that my mother had taught me when I was just a little girl. I had spotted the lily's in a pile and I pulled up the bottom of my skirt as I crouched down to grab her lily's. I was just piling them up into my arms when I swore I could hear Katherine's giggles coming from around the corner.

I figured at first that she was just out dancing around like she often did so I finished gathering the lily's in my arms and turned to walk away. Before I could even take a step I could hear Jonathan's laughter joined by Katherine's once more. What could they possibly be doing that is so damn funny? I tried not to let my thoughts turn to the worst situation as I slowly walked to the corner of the house peeking out around the corner. There at the apple tree, that I often used to sit with my father and brother when I was a little girl, was Catherine tangled up in Jonathan's arms. Their lips locked and before I knew it I had dropped the flowers that I had been carrying, trampled over them straight towards the pair. Once Katherine realized I had seen she disentangled herself from Johnathan and started to walk towards me, panic written all over her face. "Wait Iris I know how this looks but, please let me explain what-"

Before she could finish her sentence I had slapped her so hard across the cheek that I saw Jonathan flinch at the sound. I looked at her anger written all over my face and stated, "Explain what? That you are a whore…I trusted you and I loved you Katherine as if you were my own sister. We took you into our home and this is how you repay us!"

She looked completely shocked at my words and she opened her mouth to say something when I shot her the nastiest glare I could come up with that clearly told her that if even one letter spilled out of her mouth, slapping her would be the least of her worries. I took a second to collect myself before I started to walk towards Jonathan. "What on earth is going on here?" Henry asked from behind us.

They must have heard the shouting as both my mother and brother stood there confused. I looked back to Jonathan and said simply, "I will not hit you nor do anything to you Johnathan as you do not deserve such. This engagement is over and I want you gone and if you dare show your face here ever again, I will make sure that what makes you a man will no longer be. Get off my land, you disgust me."

He looked shocked at my words and frankly so was I, I had never in all my years spoken like that to another person but, I was so far beyond furious with them that I felt like the real me was left behind with those flowers. My mother stepped up behind me on my left and Henry on my right, "I don't know what happened here but, I do have a good idea on what it is so I suggest that you leave now." Henry voiced from beside me, threateningly

Once Jonathan had left we all turned towards Katherine who was already in tears and that was when my mother stepped up to her, "Katherine…Katherine look at me!" my mother rose her voice when she didn't immediately answer her, "You will go upstairs and pack, tonight Henry will be taking you somewhere more befitting for you. I suggest you go now Katherine, for my sister's sake go now."

I was surprised at my mother's words, she was such a lady so for her to raise her voice let alone talk like that to a family member was a side of her I hadn't seen and judging by Katherine and Henry face they hadn't seen this side of her either. Katherine looked back at me once more and I looked away from her, when she realized she would have no say in the matter she took off.

(End of flashback)

As I stood up straight and felt the tears sting my eyes, I remembered how my mother held me that night while I cried for the first time in years and how the beautiful flowers that she took such great care of were ruined. I couldn't stay out here any longer and I turned to leave, trying to will my tears away when I came crashing once more into a hard chest. I cursed myself once more supposing that I had just run into Charles but, when I looked up I felt ashamed and curtsied. "Are we going to make a habit out of this Lady Howard?" Henry asked teasingly

"No your Majesty my deepest apologies."

As I stood up to face him his playful smile disappeared and turned to a cautious look. Before I knew what he was doing his hand caressed my cheek pushing my tears away. "Who has upset you so?"

"Just a sad memory your Majesty."

He didn't seem to want to press the matter as he didn't seem one to pry where he wasn't wanted and he looked up into the night sky. "It is a beautiful night would you not say Lady Howard."

He walked by me and I watched him curiously, after a few moments he turned back to face me and walked up to me putting his hand out in front of me and looking at me expectantly, "Will you dance with me Lady Howard?"

"Thank you your Majesty but, would there not be someone more suitable for you in court?"

"All those women hold no appeal to me and I never liked a girl who cried especially such a pretty one. Would you really deny your king this request?"

"No your Majesty." I placed my hand hesitantly in his

He smiled at me and pulled my body flush against his and let his other hand rest at my waist as he started to dance with me. We were staring each other in the eyes the whole time as he swirled me around and it was almost like he was keeping time with only a song that we knew. "So if I may Lady Howard, what has made you so sad to look at such a beautiful flower?"

"Do you know the other name for the lily of the valley?"

"No."

"Well it's also known as Our Ladies Tears, it is said that these flowers came to be when the Virgin Mary wept during the crucifixion of Jesus…my mother use to tell me that these flowers that came to be were well known for the tears they would cause women who were in pain, she use to say that they would always break down even the strongest of women and were always around when tears were shed."

His arm snaked behind my back to pull me closer to him and he asked, "That is why they caused your tears, because of the pain in your heart."

"I guess that is one way to see it."

"And yet you still like this flower?"

"Yes your Majesty."

We danced in silence for a few more minutes and I kept thinking about him in front of me. Never in my life did I believe that I would have that chance, to have the king of our country at my fingertips. I took the moment to marvel over him and how he felt under my fingers. He was toned for being in his late thirties and his face was so smooth besides the small shadow of hair growing at his jawline. His eyes seemed to be fully focused on mine and I couldn't help but look at his lips. When I did he pursed them and I wondered what would happen if I leaned forward to kiss those lips. As I thought about that I felt his hand at my back hold me tighter against him almost as if trying to get rid of all space between us. Unfortunately our dance came to an end as Charles cleared his voice at the entrance. Henry stopped and looked at me then to Charles, and to a man standing beside him. "I believe it is time for you to retire Lady Howard as I am sure you have had a quite eventful day." Henry whispered into my ear

I didn't want to leave him but, I was feeling tired now that he had mentioned it. Before I could let go of him he held me close to him once more as he lightly kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams Lady Howard."

"You as well your Majesty."

I curtsied before I turned away and walked to a waiting Charles. I hadn't been able to see the man that was standing beside him clearly before but, now that I had I wished that I hadn't. It was Francis and he did not look happy about what he had just witnessed…


	4. So Close Yet So Far

**{Hey guys I am super, super sorry about the long wait for this. I have just gotten back into school so I'm still trying to balance everything out and I also had a bit of writers block as I have lots of ideas but, trying to string it all together was taking a bit. I would like to take a second to thank HermioneandMarcus every time I see your reviews they make me smile thank you for the continued reviews and here is the next installment. To fairydaisy777 I'm glad someone sees it my way, I have always hated her and I can't wait to write the next few chapters and I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. To LoveTheBadGuys77 I'm glad you like it but you must read more, I love your continued reviews so keep it up, I'm going to try and to your request I hope you really enjoy this chapter (I am heureux que vous aime pas ça , mais vous devez en savoir plus , je adore vos commentaires continus alors gardez -le , Im vais essayer et à votre demande , je espère que vous aimez vraiment ce chapitre). To The Dreamer yes there will be some drama between them but, I hope me trying to place in hints isn't ruining it for you, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Last but not least thank you to all who have favorite or followed its amazing and you guys make me smile keep it up!**

**Just a little side note for those who I haven't contacted or haven't read it in my bio after these rounds of updates I will be going back and reviewing previous chapters to look for mistakes. I apologize ahead of time for the wait but, due to an unwanted flame that came with another story of mine I have decided I will go back and fix what I find wrong with all my stories. If I make mistakes I do apologize but I am only human and there is only so much I can find. Thank you to every review I didn't receive on bad one or one flame which makes me smile so thank you! You keep me wanting to update. I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything you do not recognize. I also do not own the story in this either, it belongs to someone else, I just found it on the internet.}**

It had been a few months since I arrived here in court and by now I had noticed that Henry and Katherine had meetings in private. I wasn't stupid I knew what they were doing but, it was still getting to me. I only summed it up to being jealous because she gets to see him all the time and I was also mad because I knew what she was after. Anytime I tried to get close to Henry, Francis would step in between us. I didn't like the way he looked at me and tried to get close to me, it was unwanted. In this time though Charles and I grew closer almost like how mine and my brother's relationship use to be. He was always there when Francis grew unwantingly close and even though I never asked him I knew a lot about what Henry was currently dealing with due to some of what I had heard from Charles and whispers in court. The biggest problem was him being without a queen and I hoped he didn't choose Katherine just because she was there, she was childish and unfit for a king, let alone to rule. The only good quality she had was her beauty. Without Edward being around, I had to find other things to keep my days occupied. So when Mary had no need for me, I spent time in the library organizing the books. Most were about Henry or something to do with god but, you could find the odd book of myth or other books that our scholars spent hours creating. I wasn't much of a reader, I found the most interesting tales to be ones that people spoke of to one another. Ones that couldn't be found within pages of a book. I generally spent my time searching for books for others, cleaning or organizing after people and as tedious as these tasks sounded I loved this area the most. It was calming, soothing almost and it was a place I couldn't be bothered by men like Francis.

After I spent the morning with Mary preparing her for a meeting with a possible future companion for her, I had ventured to the library to clean and organize. It was generally quiet for the most part, I had looked for a book for a scholar that had come in searching for it and was now picking up the books that I had laid down while searching. I picked up a book I had not realized I actually took down and I couldn't help but look through it. The pages looked old and almost as if it had been read through many times and it had a brown leather cover over it. Once I scanned through the pages I couldn't help but, think why a book such as this would be here. It was a book that seemed to be full of myths, fairy tales and far fetched stories.

These were not books you saw often let alone in the kings library. I was so entranced with the book that I hadn't realized that someone had come into the room until a hand landed on the wall that I was leaning on, boxing me in. I shut the book and looked up shocked to find Francis standing there with a smug look on his face, "So this is where you have been hiding?" He taunted

"I haven't been hiding Sir Francis, I have simply been doing what I was brought here to do." I said in a exasperated voice

"I think we both know that is not the truth, where is your knight in shining armor?" He asked

I was confused as to who he was talking about and he answered me before I had the chance to ask, "Charles Brandon."

I frowned and pulled the books closer to my chest suddenly wishing that he was here, Francis would have never approached me otherwise. I was growing tired of his assumptions and I just wanted to leave this place and put as much distance between us as possible "His grace is no more than a friend, I would watch your tongue when speaking of someone of high standing such as his grace. Now I must leave I am expected elsewhere."

I shoved past him and tried to make it to the door but, I felt his hand wrap around my upper arm drawing me sharply back to him causing me to drop the books I had in my arms. I stumbled and tried to pull my arm from his grip. He grabbed my face in his other hand pulling it to face his furious one. "You do not want to talk to me in ways such as that, to me you are nothing but a common whore that the king took pity on and I will do as I please."

"Don't touch me!" I shouted

I was afraid and I was getting ready to scream in hopes that someone would hear me but I was interrupted by a deep voice that came from the doorway. "What is going on here?"

We both looked over but, before I could see who it was Francis let go of me immediately. I breathed a big sigh of relief when I saw that it was Charles, I could see the anger in his eyes that he was trying to keep at bay. This was the last thing that anyone in court needed right now especially Henry so I lied, "I tripped as I was heading out of the library and Sir Francis caught me."

Charles knew I was lying but, he didn't press me further. "His Majesty asks that you to join him on his journey to bring Prince Edward back to court."

My eyes lit up at this news, I could finally see Henry but, better then that I could see Edward again. It had been months since our last encounter and I was dying to see his young happy face. I grabbed the books off the floor and headed for the door. I didn't want to keep Henry waiting so I basically ran for the door. I looked back to see Francis leaning on the wall looking smug. He had nothing to be smug about, there would come a time where I would tell someone but now was not a time to cause more drama through court. Charles escorted me back to my chambers without a word and it wasn't until we reached the doors that he spoke, "Lady Howard I would suggest that you may want to wear something more fit for riding. His Majesty thought that you may like to ride with him?"

I smiled and gave a swift nod of my head and went into my chambers to get changed. I wore a gown I had gotten from my mother when I left home. It had a light golden fabric underneath with a suede grey fabric on top and from my chest to my stomach was laced together as well as my sleeves on the top. It clung to my body but was also thin and not poofy so I could ride easily in it. I pulled my hair back into a high bun but left the top part of my hair with a slight bump. Once I was finished I was just about to leave when I realized I still had the books from the library with me and the book I was searching through was sitting on top. My fingers gently traced the book and I couldn't help but think how much Edward would love this book. I left the others behind but, grabbed the book and left with Charles. Just before we reached the gate Charles spoke quietly, "Tell me if what I say is wrong but, do you not trust me?"

I looked at him surprised, what would make him think that I did not trust him. His eyes never left the gates as he continued, "I know the reputation that follows Sir Francis and though most women throw themselves at a man such as him, you do not. I know how unwelcoming you are of his company, it is almost as if fear strikes you when you are with him. It seems that since the arrival of him and Katherine that you do not grace either me or his Majesty with your presence especially when at court. I use to see the way you would look at him you know is it because of them that you no longer look at him in such a way?"

I kept my eyes forward the whole time he spoke, it was true everything he was saying but, I didn't believe that either me or Katherine belonged with him. When I didn't answer him he said, "Pardon my thoughts I am sorry if they offended you."

"No your grace, I am not angry nor offended...I was just in my own thoughts. What I tell you must be kept in secret until I am ready to reveal any of it...I trust you. Sir Francis has made many attempts to court me all of them unwelcome and I do fear what he could do to me in the future but, has yet to do anything to prove my worries. As for his Majesty, I am nothing more than another women who cares for his son and future King. No matter the feelings I bear for his Majesty I cannot admit them...to him they would be unwanted."

"Do not underestimate the love his Majesty can bear for women, look at the late Queen Jane she was not of such high standing either. After all not many women are invited out to ride with him, I normally would accompany him on this journey."

I pursed my lips and before our conversation could continue on further, Henry came into view with the horses. When he saw us his smile grew bigger and he walked over to us with his arms spread wide for what I assumed was a hug. He went to Charles first before he came over to me and smiled holding out his hand for me. "Lady Howard let me help you to your horse."

I placed my hand in his and allowed him to bring me to my horse, Charles following close behind us. We got to my horse who was a beautiful chocolate color with a white diamond shape on his snout. I rubbed his snout and placed the book in a satchel hanging from the saddle. Henry placed one hand on my hip to support me as I pulled myself onto my horse. His hand lingered for a minute before he pulled away and headed for his own horse. As he mounted it he looked down to Charles, "I trust you will keep everything in order during my absence?"

"Just as you left it your Majesty." He replied

Charles gave me a smile before he disappeared behind the gates. "Shall we be going?" Henry said beside me drawing my attention back to him.

I smiled and nodded my head. Charles words were echoing in my head as I rode beside Henry.

~~TUDORS~~

We had been riding for quite a while and my stomach was starting to growl from hunger. I placed a hand on my lower stomach and held the reins with the other. "Would you like to stop to eat?" Henry asked from beside me with a worried expression.

"I apologize, I do not want to be a burden." I smiled at him

"Do not worry, I am famished myself." He replied as he stopped his horse

I pulled on the reins to stop my horse and swung my leg over the side and turned so I could slide down the horse. Before I could do this Henry was standing in front of me "Want some help?" He asked with both his arms out

I blushed but didn't stop him when he placed his hands on my hips, holding them tight in his hands as I placed my hands on his shoulders for balance. His eyes never left mine and my heart started to race. I felt him pull me from my horse and placed me on the ground, I swear everything was in slow motion. He cleared his throat almost to remind us of the audience we had and I pulled my hands from him quickly and looked around us. We had stopped by a river with a forest across from it, as Henry dealt with the food I walked over to a boulder and sat down placing my hands in my lap as I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe enjoying the quiet. I jumped when Henry sat on the boulder that was beside the one I was sitting on. "How long were you there?" I asked

"Not long, what were you doing there?" He asked nonchalantly while he waved the men over who brought food.

It was nothing extravagant just some fruits and meats something to tide us over until we reached the castle. "Just enjoying the scenery."

I grabbed a strawberry once the men had left and placed it in my mouth. I enjoyed strawberries the most they were always sweet and juicy and I found I could never get my fill of them. "You enjoy things like that I noticed." He said while watching me

"I do, I use to live on a farm not far from where we are headed. We had animals such as horses and I loved the birds that would wake me in the morning and the smells around the land, the flowers my mother would grow and there was a river like this one that flowed beyond the trees." I realized that I was rambling and looked down at the food feeling the blush once more rise to my cheeks.

After a few moments I could hear him laugh and I looked up to see him smiling at me. "It sounds wonderful. Do not be ashamed of where you come from Lady Howard these things are what I have come to admire about you."

I grabbed for another piece of fruit and placed it in my mouth. "Can you tell me of another story from your childhood?"

I was shocked that he was asking me this but, I wasn't going to deny him this. I thought about what to tell him before I settled on the perfect thing. "When I was a little girl no more than eight years, my papa, my cousin and I would venture out into the forest. As my papa would hunt for supper in the river, me and Catherine would run through the water dirtying up our dresses and searching through the bushes that surrounded the river. Looking for all the berries we could find and placing them in our dresses. We would do this for hours until papa caught enough to feed us all. My mother would be so angry when we would get home because our dresses, faces and hands would be covered head to toe in juice from the berries and mud. But, at the end of the night once our lectures were over and we had ate supper my mother and papa would tuck us into bed and tell us tales of myth and fantasy."

I missed those days, I missed them terribly. I shoved those thoughts away from my mind as I looked back over to Henry. I hadn't realized that the food had been removed during my story and he was now sitting closer to me leaning on his elbow as he watched me intently. I started to feel shy and I looked everywhere but at him. "What is it?" I asked shyly

"I was just wondering how you could come from a life like that to living at my court? Surely it can't be as entertaining as some stories you have to tell."

I smiled meaningfully at him, "That is what they are your Majesty, stories and memories. Once my papa passed away and my brother grew into the role of the man of the house that is when those time turned into stories and memories. I enjoyed spending time with Prince Edward, just as I now look forward to spending time with him once more. Thank you for asking me with you today."

"It was no problem, I needed the company and who could deny the company of such a beautiful lady such as yourself." He complemented

I felt the immediate blush come up to my cheeks and I started to shy away from him getting ready to get up and stretch my legs. Before I could do that he grabbed my hand and held it tight in his. I smiled at him and shifted back to him, "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I just wish to give a compliment where one is needed is that not alright?"

I shook my head and replied, "No your Majesty but, I…I have not been complimented like that in many years nor did I believe I would ever be complimented like that again."

His eyes seemed to turn sad and he opened his mouth to say something but, one of the men who had brought the food over interrupted him, "Apologies your Majesty but we should be going if we want to make it before night fall."

Henry looked annoyed but, tugged my hand so I stood with him. He gave my hand a light kiss on the palm of my hand before he placed a beautiful purple lily in my palm. I was so surprised I couldn't help but, smile and giggle. Once we reached the horses and I was placed on it I put the lily on top of my ear and in my hair so that it wouldn't fall out. Henry rode ahead of me for a bit and I couldn't help but, smile as I watched him talk with some of the men. Trying to keep my feelings for him at bay was turning out to be a harder thing than I thought.

~~TUDORS~~

The sun was just setting as we reached the castle. I figured by now that Edward would be placed in bed and would be sleeping. My mood turned slightly sour as I thought about this. I wanted to see him today but, I suppose with the detour that we took today it took us longer to get here than normal. I was surprised when I got off my horse and grabbed the book from the satchel, that someone wrapped their arms around my legs. I didn't have to look down to know that it was Edward. I knelt down so I was at his level and he wrapped his arms once more around my neck. "I…thought I would…not get to see…you until I came…back with father!" he basically shouted in my ear completely out of breath

One of the ladies I could now see running down the steps to us completely panicked. She bowed to Henry and said, "Apologies your Majesty, I tried to keep him in bed but, he would not stay once he saw you come into the yard."

I stood up and looked down at Edward who was clutching my hand and pouting almost. Henry held up a hand to the lady and said, "That is alright, myself and Lady Howard here will put him in bed."

I was overly excited to hear this but, Edward seemed to be worse. He pulled my hand roughly up the steps and to his chambers, Henry's low laughter echoing the halls behind us. The moment I entered his room he ran to his desk and started to pull out papers running back to me and Henry who just walked into the room and showing us the papers. Most were things he was learning but some were pictures. Henry laughed and said, "Well look at the artist I have on my hands but, you know what every artist needs big and small?"

Edward looked up at me and I swear I had the hugest smile on my face as I watched their exchange, "What is it father?" he asked innocently

"Sleep, lots of it to."

Edward pouted and Henry tapped his chin and gave him a kiss on the cheek before placing him in bed. Edward didn't seem to want to go to bed as Henry tucked in the blanket around him. I knew what I was about to ask was brave even for myself but, I didn't believe that Henry would do anything to hurt me. "Excuse my intrusion but, today I found a book full of stories maybe Prince Edward would go to bed if he was read a story?"

Henry seemed to think about this for a minute before he motioned for me to take a seat on the bed. I sat gently on the bed and smiled at a giggling Edward. "Now Prince Edward this is a treat so you must be quiet and listen to the story. Close your eyes and listen and sleep."

He looked reluctant but, closed his eyes none the less and waited for me to start, "A long, yes very long time ago there was a dragon, a most evil, wicked and feared fire breathing Dragon called Dre. Or so it was believed that he was most evil and wicked – but later, and as the story will tell, it will be learned that Dre had been shunned by most which is why he turned bitter, evil and wicked. Until one special day, one very special day he'd meet and cross paths with a butterfly, a butterfly named Faith.

Faith lived in Butterflyville with siblings Hope, and Harmony. Faith lived a most joyous and happy life, fluttering through life with Hope and Harmony until most recently when she'd awaken to learn that her siblings had simply vanished. Thinking perhaps they were just playing an old fashioned game of butterfly hide and seek Faith flew from one corner of the tree to the other, looking from one lily to the other until she could stand it no longer and called out, "come on you two, come out, come out wherever you are!" Surely now they would fly out and laugh at her for not being able to find them but neither Hope nor Harmony appeared. As minutes turned to hour's daylight to dark and there was still no sign of Hope and Harmony Faith cried herself to sleep, alone and confused not knowing what tomorrow would hold in store. Exhausted and with no other choice but to sleep Faith drifted off hopeful that with the start of a brand new day perhaps she would awaken to find both Hope and Harmony.

And with the next day's burning rays of sun Faith stretched her wings, yawning to meet the brand new day. Quickly remembering she had a mission today and that mission was to search for Hope and Harmony and search she would! Faith flew from tree to tree, lily to lily once again making sure Hope and Harmony weren't carrying out some silly little game and in despair after not finding either Faith entered into the deep dark forest. Although worry she did as she heard tales about Dre the fire breathing dragon, Faith knew there was, just simply no other choice. So deep and deeper into the forest Faith flew. Along the way Faith ran into Rattle, hissing and snarling he spoke to her and said ssss faith, I ssss seen Hope and I ssss saw Harmony - they were behind the rock wall just a few ssss short ssss steps away, Faith hurriedly flew to the rock wall. Hope, Harmony she cried, it's me it's Faith! And just as she had landed on the lily by the rock wall Rattle tried to catch her, ssss swallow her. And just as suddenly as Rattle tried to swallow Faith there was a shrill cry "watch out"….and Faith flew to the nearest and highest tree limb. "Whew", cried Faith thanks for saving my life. Why who are you? Bunny is my name said the brown long eared rabbit. Dear Faith, what brings you, alone, into the depths of the forest? Sobbing Faith explained she couldn't find her siblings and would search anywhere and everywhere she could until she found them. And then just as Bunny was getting ready to tell her about Dre there was a ROAR so loud and so scary they both huddled together and scattered into the nearest cove they could find. And when they found the courage to peek out what seemed like hours later, they saw Dre, the fire breathing dragon, with big dark eyes, and green scaley body and why, the longest tail Faith had ever seen, but fire? Faith saw no fire.

Funny, although both Bunny and Faith were trembling with great fear, Faith thought hmm, Dre didn't look evil and wicked and, well, he wasn't breathing fire. Perhaps the tale of Dre and the fire was just that, a tale, after all. But Bunny begged Faith not to leave the cove where it was safe – and in that moment Faith stood tall and explained she was on a mission and had to find Hope and Harmony. Faith appeared at the opening of the cove and startled Dre who wasn't expecting anyone to be in the forest. Suddenly fire emerged from Dre's mouth and Faith had to fly hurriedly to avoid being burned, and in her haste she hadn't realized she didn't fly quite far enough away from Dre. Faith fell to the ground a wing singed unable to fly any further any longer. Bunny watched in horror but, frozen with fear, couldn't find the courage to come out of hiding and help her. Surely Dre would not them being in his forest, surely Dre would…..and then Bunny, when he couldn't imagine any longer saw something that he never in a million years would have ever imagined he'd see….it was Dre and, did he see a small tear in the fire breathing dragon's eyes, he wondered? And as he watched he saw that Dre was headed to a small stream where he'd placed some water in his mouth, carried it back and let it flow gently over Faith's singed wing. Shaken from the cold water and the fear of waking up to seeing Dre directly above her Faith tried to fly away again falling to the ground.

And it was then that Dre spoke, I didn't mean to harm you I am not evil and wicked I am alone and confused. And Faith came to realize that Dre was very much like herself. Faith tried to perch herself along the rock wall resting to try and get her strength back and she explained to Dre that it was the loss of her siblings Hope and Harmony that brought her into the deep woods where normally she wouldn't enter, she knew this was his territory but simply, she just had to find them no matter what the risk. And Dre putting his dragon hand out for her to fly into explained that it was also unlike him to venture out of the deep woods where he'd been outcast to for many, many years. And as Faith and Dre shared their tears and their laughter Dre explained to Faith that all he really wanted was to be liked and to have friends. And just as Faith and Dre discovered they shared many things Bunny appeared, Rattle appeared, and creatures unknown to them all appeared. And in the distance fluttering and flying back to Faith were Hope and Harmony, and it was at that very moment there was a peace and serenity in the deep woods unlike any had ever known or seen before. Among an understanding of creatures great and small - there was Faith, there was Hope and there was Harmony."

I looked up as I finished the story and saw Edward sleeping. When I looked over to the window where Henry stood leaning against it, I stood up and walked over to him. He looked deep in thought before he asked, "Where did you say you found this book?"

"In the library buried within some books. May I ask why you would like to know?"

"Because that was my mothers, she use to read those stories to me and my siblings to get us to sleep. That one was always my favorite."

"I apologize if I upset you your Majesty." I bowed my head slightly

His hands enveloped my cheeks as he leaned his forehead against my own, "Do not apologize for doing anything from the good of your heart. I love that about you."

My eyes grew at his last words and my heart started to race, I was staring into his eyes and his eyes seemed to stare into mine or travel down to my lips before he slowly leaned in to kiss me. Just as our lips were about to touch Edward mumbled from his bed, "Father?"

I was so surprised that I jumped from him and dropped the book. He bent over and picked up the book before he placed it back in my hands and leaned into my ear, "I will continue this later, think about the idea of me courting you?"

I watched him walk back to his son and I couldn't slow my heart down, what just happened?


	5. Breaking Hearts

**{Hello! I apologize for the wait, I'm still trying to figure out how to balance work, school and my writing so please bare with me. I also have been going back and proof reading all my chapters before I update again so, that is a major part of why I'm late with the update. I'm pre warning everyone that yes this is short but, I want everything to happen in the next chapter which I already have wrote out and almost completed. I would like to start off by thanking fairydaisy777, I applaud your continued reviews on all my stories they make me smile every time I read them so I really apologize for the wait. To LoveTheBadGuys77 I am glad you are still enjoying the story, I love your continued reviews. I am not sure if I will get Henry to take a mistress yet or not, I am going to see where this story takes me first. I am glad you liked the interaction scene between them and I will be adding more in the future. (Je suis heureux que vous êtes toujours en appréciant l'histoire , je aime vos commentaires continus . Je ne sais pas si je vais obtenir Henry de prendre encore ou non une maîtresse , je vais voir où cette histoire me prend d'abord. Je suis heureux que vous aimez la scène d'interaction entre eux et je vais être en ajoutant plus à l'avenir.) To The Dreamer17 I completley agree with you, I hope you like the next update. To anne in my opinon Charles wasn't at fault for either deaths, he may have played a role with both. With Anne Boelyn he only alerted Henry to the rumours surronding her. This is not a Charles/OC or a Francis Bryan/OC so, I'm not exactly sure what the big deal is. I also dont like Francis Bryan and I actually see him as being evil. I'm sorry you do not like the story hopefully you find one that you do but, obviously mine is not it. Thank you for the review anyways. To HermioneandMarcus thank you for the continued review, here is the next chapter. To ThePhantomismyLove thank you for your review, it made me smile. As well thank you to everyone else who has favorite, followed or PM this story it is greatly appreciated. Let me know if you believe that maybe I am moving to fast with this, I am more or less trying to keep up to the series and Henry urgency for a new queen. I do not own the Tudors, only my own characters and anything you do not recognize}**

It had been almost two weeks since we came back to court and Edward was still with us. When we had arrived back, Charles immediately pulled Henry away to talk to him about something urgent and since then I hadn't seen him or heard from him. I would receive love letters and gifts, most of which I wore proudly and some that I believed only someone of high status such as a Queen or princess should wear. Unfortunately that also meant that I had yet to reply to his question. The little girl in me that always had big dreams wanted to say yes to the king courting me, who wouldn't? But, at the same time was I willing to accept the responsibility that came with the title of Queen...of being his queen. So far all his Queens have either been sentenced to death or have died. I also knew if I waited to long someone would come along that he would take as his Queen, or that someone forced him to marry. This was a constant inner battle for weeks, I wasn't sure what I wanted more. But, the more I thought about it, the more the dream of being Henry love was overwhelming and sometimes scary.

I was walking down the garden pathways with Edward when we finally reached the little pond that was situated in the center of the gardens. Edwards laughs could be heard for miles he was so loud. He deserved some fun though, since he arrived back here, schooling and royal matters that he was forced to attend, or rather dragged kicking and screaming to, took priority. I stood with my hands resting on my lower stomach while I watched Edward sit at the edge of the pond and was playing with some of the flowers and lily pads that rested on the top of the water. "What an innocent boy he is." A voice said from beside me

I rolled my eyes as I realized that it was Katherine. She stood beside me with a wicked grin on her face and I asked rather coldly, "What would you like Katherine."

"Oh, you are not still mad about the last time we talked are you?"

I sent a glare in her direction before I focused my eyes back onto Edward, "Your brother my dear cousin is on his way to court? Did you know that?"

"Yes, I received a letter from him the other day."

"See and here I thought you wouldn't have time for trivial matters such as family, since you cast us aside without a second glance. That and from what I understand is you did not listen very well last time we talked and you have been seen with my family."

My hands started to ball into fist but, I tried to keep a calm face as I replied, "I do not cast my family aside and you are not my family not after Johnathan and you are not Queen yet Katherine so do not get ahead of yourself. I am simply doing my job and watching over Prince Edward while his Majesty is attending to other matters."

"Yes, I know that because he had to make me leave his bed earlier than normal this morning," one of her hands rested on my shoulder, pulling it back sharply and holding it tight within her hand. Her face was mere inches from my own, "Do not underestimate what I can do to you cousin, I will get what I want and I believe that it is time that you were honest with yourself. Why would a king want a weak woman with no experience in the world of love. At least I can cure any...urges his Majesty may have."

I shoved her hands away from me and took a step towards her, so that there was basically no room left between us. "Do not threaten me, the king is only using you for his own needs and purposes. Unlike you, he asked to court me, he asked to love me where he has not asked you none of those things. You simply a mistress, a toy just as you were to all those men in the brothel. Shall I continue cousin or is this conversation over?" I threatened quietly

Jealousy was taking over, me and Katherine stood staring at each other, neither one of us daring to look away. "Look Lady Howard! Look!" Edward called out to me

I tore my eyes from Katherine and I heard her snicker beside me. Edward was more important in that moment and I looked back to him. He was waving at me and playing with something in his hands. I gave him a smile and started to walk towards him. Katherine mumbled something behind me, something that sounded a lot like, I would regret standing against her. In this particular moment, I truly did not care. I crouched down to meet Edward and I let out a giggle at the little frog that he had sitting on a lily pad. "Look what I found Lady Howard."

"I see that my prince but, do not touch it, you would get sick and it would make me sad."

"Why?" Edward asked, squinting up at me as the sun was in his eyes.

Before I knew what I was saying the words fell out of my mouth, "Because little one, you are one of the only things that make me happy these days. I want you to live a long and healthy life so that when you are older you may be just like your father and rule this land with pride. You cant exactly do that if you are sick am I right?"

He smile and grabbed onto my hands, holding them tight within his own, "I am sorry Lady Howard, do not worry, I will always be here and you will always be here to right?"

My smile grew and I nodded my head. Edward released my hand and looked back down to the frog. It was in that moment that I got my answer, the next time I saw Henry, I would tell him yes. I didn't care about the responsibility anymore or what being the Queen would entitle but, if it meant that I couldn't spend every waking day with a family and with a man I could possibly love then where could I go wrong?

~~TUDORS~~

It had been a few hours since Katherine visited me and I was still sitting outside. Edward refused to go in and I was sitting on the edge of the pond, fanning my face with my hand. The heat was starting to get unbearable. Edward was talking adamantly about something else he had found when Charles, along with another lady, appeared in front of us, his hands behind his back. "Prince Edward, Lady Howard," Both of us smiled up at him and I stood up to talk to him face to face before he continued, "his Majesty requests an audience with you."

I could feel my heart race inside and a over happy smile grow on my face at this news. But the worried look on Charles face told me this was not something to be happy for, "Would you mind if I asked what is troubling you your grace?" I asked a bit timidly

He gave me a uneasy smile and walked over to Edward, "This lady here is going to play with you for just a moment." Charles told him, motioning to the woman who stood beside me

Edward pouted and looked to the lady then to me then to Charles. "Why? May I ask." Edward asked

I could tell Edward was trying not to throw a fit. "Now Prince Edward I will be right back. I have some matters I must attend to currently and then I shall be right back." I told him

Edward still didn't look happy with the fact that I would be leaving him but, accepted it anyways. Once the lady and him were introduced properly, Charles took me towards the castle.

We were in the hallways when I couldn't take his silence anymore, "What is the matter Charles?" I said, choosing to use informality because we were alone

He looked over to me quickly before facing forward again. I was getting worried and my stomach was twisting and turning in nervousness. "I am not sure what it is exactly that he wants from you but, he did not sound to happy and your cousin was there as well."

Katherine? I stopped dead in my tracks as our earlier conversation played over in my head. What had she done. My eyes grew wide and my breathes grew short and Charles stopped in front of Henry door. Before he opened the door he turned to face me and noticed my panicked expression. He placed his hands on my upper arms and spoke softly "Listen Iris, just tell him the honest truth. No matter what it is. That is all his Majesty asks, I will be outside the door when it is over. Now take a deep breathe."

I nodded my head and tried to control my breathing. He gave my arms a squeeze and one more reassuring look before opening the door for me to step in. So far I could only see Katherine who was sitting on the edge of a desk, a smirk permanently marking her face. Henry came out from an adjacent room with his hands behind his back, a stern look on his face. I curtsied to Henry and after Charles greeted Henry, he left closing the door behind him. Katherine hopped off the desk and wandered over to Henry and after a few moments of silence he spoke to me, anger clearly lacing his voice, "Lady Howard, have I not given you a home?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"And have I not professed the love I bear for you and placed the utmost trust into you?"

"Yes your Maj-"

"Then why would you betray me!" He shouted slamming his fist into the desk.

I jumped but tried to hold a calm face. "I-I apologize if I have upset you but, I am not sure what it is that I have done." I replied my eyes darting to the mischievous ones of my cousins

Henry dropped his head down in frustration before he spoke, "Who is Johnathan Stable?"

My eyes narrowed at my cousins, of course the only way to get me out of Henry life was to prove how I could be unfit for a King. "He was my betrothed."

I had to be honest and all I could hope for was that Henry would understand. "Which you conveniently forgot to mention to me that your hand belonged to another."

"It does not belong to him anymore, it was broken off years ago when...unseen events got in the way."

"Did you love him?"

"I started to but-"

Henry held up a hand to stop me from speaking and I could feel my throat tighten in anticipation and the tears start to brim my eyes. "Charles!" Henry shouted and it was quiet while we waited for Charles to come in, "Lady Howard, I find that you are no longer fit to be present in my court or in my sons presence. I banish you from court until I say otherwise. I want you gone by the morning."

That's all it took for two tears to fall down my cheeks. Katherine let out a quiet snicker and Henry looked betrayed. I cleared my throat and grabbed onto the bottom of my dress and curtsied. "If that is what your Majesty wants. I would like to thank you for the wonderful experience you have provided me with and it will be something I will never forget."

Henry didn't say anything to me as Charles escorted me from the room and back to my chambers. Charles looked at me with sympathy and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left me alone with my thoughts. I waited for the door to shut before I crumbled to the floor and clung to my dress as the tears fell from my eyes and the quiet sobs escaped my lips. I felt like my heart had crumbled into pieces from the way Henry had looked at me. I clutched my hands to my chest as my heart continued to break. Katherine over stepped herself this time, I had loved Henry more then anyone and not for anything that she was after. I loved him for how his smile and how his laugh out shined every one around him, for his carefree and possessive personality and the curiosity that seemed to get the better of him at times. Now I would never see his face again or hear his voice or laughter and worse yet I would never see Edward. I laid closer to the floor and felt my eyes grow heavy from the tears I had shed. It wasn't long before the tears stopped and I fell asleep.

~~TUDORS~~

I awoke a few hours later to the muffled chatter of someone outside my door. I sat up and looked over to the little window I had in my room and I noticed that it was no longer light out. My face felt slightly swollen from the crying I had done earlier and I started to sniffle through my slightly stuffed nose. I would have to start packing my own items if I wanted to be ready by the morning. My body felt like lead as I stood up and walked over to the wardrobe in my room and started to remove the gowns I had bought and belonged to me. It wasn't long before I had stumbled upon the jewelry that had been given to me from Henry. I let some of the beautiful necklaces dangle from my fingers and I traced over the jewels with the tip of my other fingers.

They were beautiful but, they would not be the thing I missed. I would trade in everything that I have for just one more moment alone with Henry, to tell him how I feel. Another tear escapes my eye and I whipped it away with the back of my hand. I started to make a pile of the gifts I had been given when my hand fell upon some books I had borrowed and the book I had brought back with me to see Edward. Beside the books were some paper and a quill that I had been using earlier in the week. Something over came me and before I knew it I was sitting down in the chair and my hand was flowing over the paper. I was writing to Henry, even though I didn't know if he would ever see let alone if he did if he would actually read it. But it felt better to get it all out on paper and to even have the illusion that he would read it at some point. Once I was done writing it I placed it into the book his mother read to him and closed the lid. My fingers danced over the leather cover before I gathered all the books in my arms and headed to the door. Once I opened the door I was greeted by two guards and Charles who all looked just as shocked to see me as I was to see them. "Lady Howard, I have to a ask that you remain in your room." Charles spoke to me

I looked down to the books in my hand, "Please your grace...if I would just be aloud to go down to the library, I have something I need to return." I pleaded with him

Charles seemed hesitant at first but with a sigh and a nod of his head he replied, "Okay, you two go with her and make sure to come back soon."

Charles started to walk away from me and I called out to him, "Um your grace, would you mind if I asked you to bring this book to his Majesty, it was his and he lent it to me."

Charles hesitantly reached out for the book,his eyes never leaving mine. "I will see you in the morning Lady Howard."

"Thank you your grace." I replied giving him a small smile that was half hearted at best

He returned the smile before he continued to walk down the hall. I waited for him to turn the corner before I turned on my heel and headed down towards the library

~~TUDORS~~

_(Charles point of view)_

_I could see the pain in her eyes as I grabbed the book from her fingers. But the guards were watching us and so I only offered her a comforting smile and took the book from her. The least I could do was except her last wish. I knew she was keeping something from him and that what she told him today was not the whole truth but, it wasn't my place to interfere. I was planning on bringing up what has been happening between Iris and her cousin and Sir Francis to Henry attention. At least that way it wouldn't just be Iris who was hurt, it was the least I could do. I looked down to the book she had given me as I was walking down the hallway. It didn't look as if it was anything special but, I did notice what seemed to me to be a page out of place. I stopped walking and slowly opened the book to see that there was a folded paper in it. Before I had the chance to grab the paper, a set of fingers reached out and ripped it away from me. I frowned when my eyes set on Katherine face. "Now, what would this be your grace."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her, "May I ask to have that back, I was asked to deliver the book to his Majesty."_

_"By my cousin I know but, this isn't actually part of the book?"_

_"It was in the book therefore part of what I was asked to deliver."_

_I made an attempt to grab at the paper but Katherine pulled away from me and spun around behind me. When I turned around to face her, she had the paper open and was reading its contents. I could see the playful expression on her face quickly turn to one of jealousy and anger. She growled out in frustration and tore the letter in half and thew it to the ground. "Did not like what was written?" I asked rather smugly_

_She threw a nasty stare in my direction before she stomped off behind me. I watched her go straight down the hall towards Sir Francis. Leaving me with a slightly worried look, from the impression I got from Katherine is that she would do anything to get what she wanted and Sir Francis was her puppet. My eyes wandered to the spot on the floor where Iris's letter laid split in half. I collected it from the ground, my eyes reading over what I could make out and I immediately felt guilty for letting Katherine have it. I turned around and basically ran to find where Henry would be he needed to see this letter and stop Katherine before she did any real damage._


	6. This Moment in Time

**{Hey guys, now that all my updates and proof reading has been finished, all updates will be coming like before if not sooner. Thank you to EllieWellyBear I'm glad that you are enjoying this story so much and yes I have always thought that myself as well. Thank you to fairydaisy777 I completely agree with you, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually believe that sometimes even Henry needed the slap maybe it would knock some sense into him. To LoveTheBadGuys77 and The Dreamer17 here is the next chapter you guys. As well thank you to those who have favorite or followed since the last update it means a lot so thank you. I also have recently come out with a story based on the Hobbit and it is a Thorin OC so if you're interested you should go check it out. Other thank that please review, favorite and follow and I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything that you do not recognize}**

I moved through the rows of books, dragging my fingers across them. This was one place I was going to miss. I was in the far column when I heard the door open and two people snickering as they walked in. I don't know why but, I felt that hiding would be a good option. I pressed my back against the books and I heard Katherine's voice snicker across the room, "I told you that you would not want to play this game with me! I warned you now this is your own fault!"

I heard the door shut once more and someone whistling started to echo throughout the room. I bit my bottom lip and looked around me panicked. As the echoing got closer I maneuvered my way around the shelves so I was in the back. I peaked around the corner and when I saw no sign of anyone I made a dash for the next one, making sure I picked up my skirt from the floor. "Where oh where are you hiding Iris. I will find you." Francis's voice echoed through the room

My breathing grew faster and my eyes scanned the room around me again. Once I knew that I was safe I made a dash to the last column. I presses my back against the wood as I tried to regain my breathing and thought process. "No one is here to save you this time, you should have left when you had the chance." Francis taunted me

I peaked around the corner once more. I didn't see him, what I did see though was the door. My one and only chance of freedom was behind that door. If I could make it even slightly outside I could call out for help. I looked behind me before I slid my body around the column. I strained my ears to listen for any sign of Francis. The only thing I could hear was the whistling that echoed throughout the room. It wasn't until I reached the edge of the column again that the whistling stopped. I tried to press my body as close to the column as I could. I closed my eyes tight and then set them on the door. This was my chance, I pushed off the column and ran for the door. I was within arms reach when Francis's arms wrapped around my middle pulling me into him. I struggled and tried to shove him away from me. "Shh, shh, shh." He whispered into my ear as he pulled me tighter into him

"Let me go!" I shouted at him

"Sorry my dear I am afraid that is not a possibility."

He slammed me against the wall beside the door and pinned my hands above my head with one hand while the other traveled over my breasts and waist. I continued to struggle against him, trying to place my legs between his. He had me pinned good and he started to press his weight against me while he leaned into me. Before I could do anything his lips started to assault mine. I let out a muffled scream and when he tried to stick his tongue into my mouth I did the only thing I knew I could, I bit down hard. "Fucking bitch!" He remarked and pulled away sharply and I took the opportunity to go for the door again.

He grabbed me by my shoulder and yanked me back into the wall again and I groaned in pain. "Help!" I screamed out again

I felt Francis's hand land on my face as I fell to the ground from the impact. I placed a hand to my cheek and felt the heat under the palm of my hand. Francis let out a low threatening growl and grabbed me by the back of my hair and pulled me towards him. I let out a cry in pain and I brought my hands to the hands in my hair and tried to disentangle them. He placed his face right into mine and snarled, "Wrong move-"

"What is going on here?" A light authoritative voice asked behind us.

_(Henry p.o.v)_

_I slammed my fist into the desk in front of me as I read over the letter Iris wrote to me. Charles stood in front of me with a grim look over his face. I let that wench convince me of Iris's betrayal when she was the one that was betraying me from the very beginning. Her and Sir Francis Bryan, it was him who introduced me to her. I cannot believe the words that I said to Iris today. I knew they hurt her, I saw it in her eyes but, yet she held herself together and thanked me. I had to stop her before she left here or worse was hurt. From what I understand from Charles, Katherine and Bryan had been bothering and threatening Iris without my knowledge. I stood up abruptly and stormed towards the door with Charles on my heels. I started to walk down the hall towards her chambers but Charles stopped me, "She isn't there your Majesty."_

_"Then where is she Charles?"_

_"Her guards took her down to the library."_

_"She is protected though?"_

_Charles eyes shifted behind me and a worried look crosses his eyes. "She was."_

_My eyes widened and I looked behind me. Two guards that I had sent with her were walking down the hall talking adamantly between each other. As I walked towards them in a fit of rage I shouted, "Why are you not with Lady Howard!"_

_The men stopped and bowed to me but when they stood straight again, they looked at each other confused. I became impatient and pressed my body against the one guard and placed my face in front of his. "Answer me!"_

_"I-I thought your Majesty sent Sir Bryan to watch her and relieve us." The man in front of me stuttered_

_I grew even more angry after hearing this remark "Who told you this?" Charles asked calmly from behind me_

_The men look from me to Charles and the other guard answered him, "Sir Bryan did your grace. She is still in the library as far as we are aware."_

_I shoved past them and stormed down the halls to the library. I couldn't believe that I had left her alone with such imbeciles let alone at Francis's hands. I was so stupid! Charles was hot on my heels and I pushed the door open to the library, just to be greeted by silence. I stood at the door, my hands curling into themselves as my anger rose with my worry. Was I to late?_

_(End of Henry p.o.v)_

Francis instantly let go of my hair as he made eye contact with the new arrival. I fell back to the floor and looked over to the door. It was hard to see as I was trying to see through my hair. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Mary's figure standing at the door. She stormed her way into the room looking between me and Francis shocked "I will ask you one more time, what is going on here?" she ordered

"I apologize princess but, this maiden was trying to escape and I was attempting stop her." Francis made up an excuse

Mary stood beside me and I watched as her eyes basically bore a hole into Francis, "Now, I know that is not true Sir Bryan. It looks to me like you were taking advantage of this poor lady."

"I-I-" Francis tried to come up with another excuse and ended up stumbling over his words

Mary turned around as one of her ladies and another guard had come into the room. Mary scowled at Francis once more and said, "Guard, this gentlemen was abusing this lady with no cause, arrest him and alert his Majesty at once."

Francis tried to dispute the matter but, the guard grabbed him roughly by the arm and escorted him out of the room. The moment we were alone Mary knelt beside me and cupped my face in her hands, forcing me to face her. She pushed my face both ways and her soft hand caressed the swollen and red cheek where I had been slapped. "Are you hurt?" Mary asked

"Nothing that can't heal on its own...thank you princess" I replied

"It's Mary remember Iris. Let us get you back to my chambers so someone can look at you."

"That isn't necessary...have you not heard?"

"About what my father ordered? Yes but, I know my father had love in his heart for you once and with you being attacked I do not see why he would be upset if I helped you. Annabelle can you please assist me in helping me to take Lady Howard into my chambers."

Mary wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me to my feet. I protested when Mary insisted on continuing to help me to her chambers in such a way but, she would have none of it. When we arrived she placed me in a chair that was in front of the empty fireplace. Once I was seated Annabelle went about starting the fire and after a moment Mary returned with a small blanket and placed it over my shoulders. I grabbed Mary's hands in my own and looked her in the eye, "Thank you Mary."

Mary gave me a comforting smile before she excused herself and left the room for the moment. I placed my hands into my lap and looked into the growing fire. I knew that me and my cousin were not on good terms but, never would I have guessed that they would be so bad. I twisted slightly into the chair and placed my head on the back of the chair. I watched the fire dance around the stones and wood. I was so content watching the fire that I had barely noticed when Mary slipped from the room.

_(Henry p.o.v)_

_I wandered around the room trying to find any hint that Iris was still here. Charles stood at the door and scanned the room over but, looked just as worried about what had happened here. You could see some books that had fallen from the far book shelf and a few drops of blood that had landed on the floor near the door. As well as the books that Iris had borrowed were still on the floor. If there was one thing I knew about Iris was that this was not the state she would the library in. She cherished this room and loved it very much. I had crouched down on the floor in front of the blood and I closed my eyes after a second. "Father!" A voice called out to me_

_I stood up to see Mary rushing into the room. She seemed rushed and relieved that she had found me. I placed my hands on her arms and gave them a reassuring squeeze, "What is it my child?"_

_"I-Iris. She is in my chambers now but she was attacked."_

_"By who?" Charles asked behind her._

_"Sir Bryan your grace, I arrived just in time and sent him away with a guard. From there I am not sure what has come of him." Mary explained_

_I was torn I wanted to run to Iris and make sure that she was okay but, I also had to find out what happened with Francis. I looked to Charles who looked deep in thought as well, "Your Majesty, why don't you go and make sure Lady Howard is okay and I will go find Sir Bryan." Charles suggested_

_"Yes, and report back to me when you have sorted out the situation." I replied_

_I left with Mary immediately and walked down the hall towards her chambers. I held tight onto the letter I had received and all but ran to Iris. We arrived in a short amount of time and I opened the door in urgency. Iris, who was sitting by the fore jumped in surprise and the ladies that we mingling through the room bowed. "Ladies, shall we go fetch the physician." Mary rather told than asked_

_I thanked god that Mary was smart and considerate like her mother. Each lady bowed and left with Mary. Iris tried to stand up but as I reached her I pushed her back into the chair. "This is not the time to move Iris."_

_"I apologize your Majesty for any problem that I may have caused."_

_I pressed my lips into a thin line. I crouched down in front of her and placed the letter into her trembling hands gently. She seemed surprised and I gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Read it to me Iris."_

_Her eyes searched mine for a few moments before she unfolded the letter. She cleared her throat and her eyes wavered from me to the paper, "To my one true love, I know we had to part on regrettable situation but, I want you to know that I have loved you since the day I ran into you in the gardens. You have shown me great things and allowed me to once more feel my heart race at a mans touch. But, there is a truth I wish for you to hear and one I desperately hope you will listen to. I did have a lover once but, only one through my family and I still had yet to give him my maiden hood before I found him chasing the skirt of my cousin. Katherine may seem young, fun and innocent but, she holds more secrets than she tells. Ask her where she was sent by mother the day I found her with Johnathan. One thing I can tell you is that she has no maidenhood to give to you and would not be a proper wife for you. I hate to tell these truths through paper when I know I should have spoke my thoughts in the room with you. I deeply apologize for any hurt and betrayal that I had made you feel. I will love you until the day they lay me to rest and I want you to know that my answer was yes. Have a good, long and healthy life and know that I thank you for the chances you gave me...love forever Iris Howard." She whispered only loud enough for me to hear_

_She started to choke up near the end and I could see the tears that brimmed her eyes. When she finished reading, her eyes met mine and all I wanted to do was take back all the hurtful things I had said to her. Her letter brought the truth to my eyes and I was overjoyed that I had received it before she left and that it was not to late. I released her hands and brought my hand to her cheeks and I pushed her tears away. "Iris you must tell me the truth now more than ever. I have received word of Katherine's and Sir Bryan's treachery towards you and I am hurt that you would not tell me this sooner. More than that I want to know if it is true. Was he the man that hurt you tonight?"_

_She started to bite at her bottom lip before she released it and spoke calmly, "I did not tell you because I did not believe that on top of everything you your Majesty would have to deal with...that to find this happening behind closed doors would be to much to deal with. It is true that neither Katherine or Sir Francis Bryan has been kind towards me since my arrival."_

_She answered all my questions but one. I was already furious enough but, I knew her last answer would blow me overboard. She was hesitant as I waited her answer, "Iris." I urged her on_

_"...Y-yes." She stuttered and some more tears fell_

_I brushed them away again and tried to swallow my anger down, I never wanted her to see me angry or at least it pointed at her. I leaned forward and brought her face towards me. As much as I wanted to kiss those brilliantly rose plump lips, I couldn't right now and I brought my lips to her forehead. I heard a breathy gasp leave her lips and I whispered against her skin, "I will make this right Iris and when I have, I will come back to see you and I will ask you once more and this time there will be nothing in our way to stop us."_

_When I pulled away she gave me a small smile and I took off towards the door. Her quiet voice stomped me in my tracks, "Please...Henry...don't hurt them."_

_I looked over my shoulder at her and she was watching me with worried eyes. I loved her kind nature to care for everyone even when they do her wrong. I didn't give her an answer as I left her to her thought in my daughter, Mary's, chambers._


	7. Surprise!

**{Hello everyone, I want to first start off by saying wow! In just two weeks this story has had a total of 48 reviews, favorites and follows, so thank you so much for the inspiration. To musicluver246 and Michaela Adams thank you, I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far. To The Dreamer17 thank you for the continued review and no he is not. To everyone else who's favorite or followed I am very appreciative so thank you, thank you, thank you! Just to let you know that this story is short but, I felt that it needed to end there because I want it to start into the season next chapter. Please continue to review, favorite and follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own the Tudors only my own character(s) and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

_(Henry p.o.v)_

_I hadn't been to the dungeons in ages it felt like. The last time I was here my father brought me to watch a beheading. My mind was racing with thoughts and my anger brimming on the edge of madness. He touched my Iris and that wench played me all along. Oh how I wish that I had noticed these things before it got to this point. Charles had taken both Katherine and Francis into custody and placed them in the dungeon. I honored what Iris asked and took a moment to collect myself before confronting them. I was still just as furious but, that pleading look made my heart break all over again. Charles and Kingston accompanied me down and Katherine was my first stop. I could hear her weeping as I walked down the halls. The guard with the key unlocked the door and I followed in after Kingston and Charles. "His Majesty the King." Kingston announced my arrival_

_I placed my arms behind my back and stood in front of Katherine. She was a disheveled mess, her face was puffy and red and her skin pale. When her eyes laid on me she scrambled to her feet and curtsied to me. "Your Majesty." she whispered under her breathe_

_I let out a sigh and asked, "Katherine Howard are you aware of the reason you are here?"_

_Her frightened eyes looked up to me and she fell into a heap at my feet. "Oh please your Majesty! I have realized the mistake I have made. I was jealous of my cousin and I allowed that to overcome my sane mind. I ask your forgiveness from the kindness of your heart." she pleaded with me_

_I took a step back from her and I looked down at her with hatred in my eyes. She was good at lying and manipulating men to get what she wanted in the end, this time would be no different. "Stand up, have some form of pride," I spoke down to her, she looked up to me shocked and stood up to face me again, "You have not only put your cousin in harms way but you also deceived me. If it wasn't for your cousin I would not know about the lies of your maiden hood that you spoke of to me. You manipulated me and humiliated me not to mention what you did to your cousin is unforgivable!"_

_I ended up shouting near the end and she seemed to shrink from me. "You do not understand your Majesty. She has gotten everything she has ever wanted in her life! It is because of her that my maiden hood was taken from me before I was ready! I love you your Majesty, I love you in the way that she never will."_

_I rolled my eyes and took a step towards her so that I toward over her. I leaned forward and placed my face in her ear and whispered harshly, "She has told me everything about you. Everything that you did to her, the fate that you handed her. Being in a whore house now is the least of your worries do you not think? You are wrong she loves me and I love her more than I would ever have loved you. You are just like the rest, a pretty face with a cold power hungry heart. You hate your cousin so much you're willing to throw her underneath you to gain what she deserves."_

_I felt her body shake against mine and I pulled away heading towards the door again. I looked over my shoulder at her, "You are exiled from this land. You are to not attend court or ever show your presence to myself or Iris again on penalty of death. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes your Majesty...thank you for the mercy that you have shown me."_

_"Thank your cousin not me." I mumbled as I left_

_Charles and Kingston followed after me and I could hear the sobs flow back out of her room. We continued down the hall until we reached where Francis was being held. When the door was opened and I walked in, Francis was leaning against the wall facing the small window in the room. It wasn't until my presence was announced that he turned from the window. He gave me an uncertain smile and a bow of his head. I watched him for a few minutes, trying to calm my anger down. "Francis Bryan...do you know why you have been placed here?" I asked_

_He gave a nod of his head and a small snicker before he answered, "For a crime that I am innocent of."_

_"And what exactly are you innocent of?" Charles spoke up beside me_

_"She lead me on to believe that was what she wanted. I did not take instruction from the Lady Katherine but, I followed the needs of any man in my situation. You would understand that would you not your Majesty."_

_My eyes snapped to his and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you insinuating something against me?" I asked venom lacing my voice_

_"I apologize your Majesty if that was how it came across. I only meant that I only did what she consented to."_

_"So not only are you saying that Lady Iris lied about the repeated sexual confrontations but you are also telling me that my own daughter and his grace here are lying as well?" I accused_

_I was infuriated at his accusations and I was standing directly in front of him. Francis looked around unsure of how to handle the situation anymore. "No your-" he once more tried to dispute the fact_

_I was furious and could no longer withhold my anger. I twisted my hands into his shirt and shoved him against the wall behind him. "No! That is exactly what you are accusing them of! In turn you are also accusing me of lying! You not only forced the Lady Iris against her will but, you also laid your filthy fucking hands on her! You lied and deceived me and now you are asking me to give you forgiveness! You make me sick!" I snarled in his face._

_I shoved him away from me so that he stumbled and fell onto the floor. I towered over him and said in a low threatening voice, "Do not mistake what I am about to say as any form of mercy or kindness. You will be stripped of any and all titles and land that you own. You are to leave this place and never return. You will not attend court or any other event and never will you show your presence to any royal member or the Lady Iris on penalty of death. Do you understand me?"_

_Francis held an arm in front of him as I spoke as if I was about to beat him. His eyes darted to Kingston and Charles and I bent over a little more, "Do you understand!" I shouted_

_"Y-yes your Majesty." He stuttered_

_I straightened back up and gave him one more glare before I turned to leave. I still wasn't just satisfied with the punishment I dealt to him. After the door closed I looked at Charles, "Make sure he understands exactly what will be waiting for him if he repeats his crimes Charles."_

_~~TUDORS~~_

_It had been a few hours since I had left Iris with Mary. I was slightly nervous as I stood out front of her door. I gave a timid knock and one of Mary's ladies answered the door. She instantly curtsied, "Your Majesty."_

_I gave her a tight smile as my worries for Iris grew. "Would Lady Iris still be here?"_

_"Yes, she has fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. Poor thing, must be exhausted after the events she went through. We were just about to move her into the Lady Mary's bed." The woman in front of me explained_

_"May I?" I asked while motioning inside_

_The woman stepped back and aloud me to walk into the room. Iris was a sight to see. She was curled up facing the doors. Worry lines fell across her face but it seems as if someone had helped her into a nightgown and had braided her hair out of her face. The small glow of the dying fire would dance over her face. "I hope you do not mind if she stays with me tonight. I had wanted to make sure that she was indeed okay before I sent her back to her chambers. After what she went through I thought it not right to send her away to be alone." Mary spoke from the doors that lead to her bed_

_It was hard to turn my face away from Iris to face my daughter. She to looked ready for bed, "That was very considerate. I am sure she will be thankful towards you when she wakes."_

_The shuffle of feet drew my attention back to Iris. The ladies were going to attempt to move her to Mary's bed. I took a step forward and everyone withdrew from her. I gave them a smile and explained, "Let me."_

_They all backed up more and allowed me to pick her up. I slipped my one arm under her knees and the other cradling her back. She was a lot lighter than most woman and that almost shocked me. Her body curled up into my arms. I almost reached the doors when Iris moved her head so it was cradled into my neck. My breathe caught in my throat and I tried not to stagger. I could feel my member start to stir and was almost ashamed to admit that. Iris deserved more after what she had been through. I tried to push the thoughts of what she was doing to me out of my mind and continued to walk to the bed. I shifted her in my arms and laid her down. As I finished pulling her away from my body a small whimper escaped her lips._

_My jaw clenched as images of her whimpering my name as I made sweet passionate love to her ran through my mind. I shook my head to rid myself of those feelings once more. I pulled the blanket up her body and looked back down to her sleeping face once more. She looked so peaceful any signs of the abuse she went through were no longer present. I pushed some of her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek under my thumb. Her face relaxed more and fell into my hand. I smiled down at her face, my eyes darted to the doors to find that no one was around, that they had given us privacy. I looked back down to her face and slowly leaned over so my face was just inches from hers. I looked at her face one more time before I closed my eyes and leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Her lips on mine were so soft and sweet, my only regret was that she was not awake to kiss me back. I pulled away slowly and gave her one more soft look before I left with a vow to protect her from this day forth._

_(End of Henry p.o.v)_

It had been days since the incident with Katherine and Francis. Henry thought it best that we be separated for the time being, while a decision was made about Katherine and Francis fate. Today was going to be the first day that I see him. I was beyond nervous as I got ready to see him. I wore a dark royal blue gown with a lighter blue in the center and a dark almost black open sleeves. I twisted my tame wavy hair back into a bun that looked like it was folding in on itself. I was just placing on my necklace that had small pieces falling from the chain around my neck when a knock came to my door. I gave myself one more look in the mirror before I stood up and straightened out my dress. I took a deep breath before I opened the door to be greeted by Charles. "Charles."

He offered me a warm smile and said, "His Majesty requests your presence will you accept?"

I blushed and nodded my head. He took a step backwards to allow me room to leave my chambers. I closed the door behind me and started to walk down the halls. The silence between us was welcome but, something was weighing heavily on my mind. "May I ask something you?"

"Of course Iris."

"What has become of my cousin?"

There was a slight pause before he answered, "I am sure his Majesty will go over that with you. I do not believe it is my place to say any more."

I looked down to the passing floor and placed my hands in front of me. "Sorry it was not my place to ask."

"No, I do not mind. What I can tell you is that she is fine and not being treated unfairly."

I nodded my head and continued to walk further down the halls. I know that Charles was bringing me to Henry but, I was now starting to wonder where I was actually being taken to. We had already past the halls to any of the rooms that he would normally be in or attending. It was soon that I realized that we were heading outside, where two horses were awaiting us. "Am I going riding with his Majesty?"

"Of sorts yes. I was instructed to bring you to him and I will do that."

My eyebrows pulled together as I thought about that. Charles was being so secretive about what Henry had planned. I trusted both of them with my life but, after what had happened to me, the fear still stayed with me. I allowed Charles to help me onto my own horse and I waited for him to do the same. Before long we were off down the dirt road.

~~TUDORS~~

Charles left me at the doors of a beautiful home to place the horses in the stable. It was large two level wide home with flowers blooming in front of the walls. By the time we had reached the building it was starting to fall into night, the sunset illuminating the house. I opened up the front door as instructed by Charles carefully. "Your Majesty?" I called out

I took a few steps farther into the house and let my eyes wander around the massive entrance. The door closed silently behind me and something white on the floor caught my eyes. I looked down to see small petals cascading up the stair case to the second level. I walked over and bent down to grab one of the petals in my hand. The soft texture felt nice in the palm of my hands, I realized quickly that these petals were from Lily flowers. A mixture of different colored lily's fell on the stairs and I couldn't help the curiosity that I felt inside me. I gathered the bottom of my dress and slowly walked up the stairs. I followed the flower petals until I stood in front of a door and I hesitantly opened the door. No one was in the bedroom, the room was filled with the sunset glow. I walked closer to the bed where a stem that carried the lily's of the valley and a letter seemed to lay. I sniffed the flower and closed my eyes as I enjoyed the scent. I placed the flower back on the bed and picked up the letter beside it. I carefully unfolded it as if it was going to break if I turned it the wrong way. His writing was scrawled onto the paper and I had to hold back my tears as I read the letter.

For the most beautiful lady in my life,

You are by far the most special thing to have come into my life in a very long time. If you would so allow it, you are the one I want to bring in and keep in my life along with my children's lives. You my sweet lily are what keeps me smiling every day, the thought of loosing that smile one day tears my heart into pieces. You make me laugh and smile in a way that no one else can. You are the first thing I want to see when I wake and the last thing I see when night has fallen. I wish you to feel the same way as I do to you. I will never abandon you, I will protect you like a proper husband should and I shall show you things that you never thought to experience before. I want to make all your dreams come true and it is in my hopes that you will allow me to do as such.

All the deepest love, Henry

I held a hand to my lips as I read the letter over and over again. Did he truly feel this way towards me? This was almost to good to be true and if it wasn't for the feelings that coursed through the letter and my body and soul I would truly not believe it. The sound of a door closing behind me caused me to look behind me. Henry stood with a smile at the the door "I see you found my surprise?"

"I apologize your Majesty, curiosity got the better of me." I replied while I curtsied

I placed the letter back on the bed as I curtsied. Henry walked over to me and grabbed my chin in his fingers, tilting my face up towards him. He gave me another smile and spoke quietly, "Henry is fine when in private my dear. I want to be no more than your equal."

I blushed and stood up to face him once more. "Did you enjoy the ride here?" He asked while taking a step closer to me so there was no space between us

"Yes your Maj- I mean Henry."

He gave me a teasing smile, "Did you enjoy the flowers?" he asked again while he rose a hand to my hair and brought his face closer to mine so that he was inches from mine.

"Yes, very much."

"What about the letter I had hand wrote especially for you."

"Y-yes." I stuttered out as he lips were basically touching mine

"Good."

In that moment Henry lips pressed against mine and I felt like my world exploded. His lips on mine felt so right and my knees started to buckle. Henry wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me crushingly against him and the other one tangled into my hair. This was what I wanted and I tried to put those feelings into the increasingly growing kiss. Henry pulled away and place his forehead against mine. His eyes bore into my own and I had to try so hard to withhold my excitement, "Will you Iris Howard be my new and only wife, my children's new and only mother and my countries new and only Queen?"

After a moment, I whispered "Yes."


	8. Henry's Promise

**{Hey everyone I would like to start off by saying thank you to everyone for their patience with me. I'm out of school and will have more time for my stories. Thank you to LoveTheBadGuys77 thank you for your continued review, I'm not sure if I will include a mistress or not? I guess you will have to continue to read to find out. (Je vous remercie de votre avis suite , je ne suis pas sûr si je vais inclure une maîtresse ou non ? Je suppose que vous devrez continuer à lire pour le savoir.) To The Dreamer17 thank you for your continued review, I figured you would like the last chapter. Thank you to everyone else who favorite or followed and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please continue to favorite, follow and review it all means a lot to me. I'm going to mention this now, this story is rated M for a reason. If you do not like the sexual parts of stories then don't read it, I'm sure that you will get the jist of it. I do not own the passage in here the passage belongs to an excerpt taken from the prophet by Khalil Gabran I do not own the Tudors, only my own character(s) and anything that you do not recognize.}**

The smile that curled over his face was unforgettable. A giggle passed through my lips and he caressed my cheeks with his calloused hands. Time seemed to slow down for us and our faces started to become drawn to each other. I couldn't believe that I was going to be his wife. Forget the title of Queen I was going to be his wife and a part of his family. My smile never left my face not even when his lips connected with mine again. I was pushed backwards to the bed and I crawled backwards until my head hit the pillow. His lips never leaving me. His one hand on my neck and the other on my arm. My mind was fogged and I couldn't seem to get my thoughts straight. It wasn't until I felt his fingers on the laces of my dress that I froze in shock. This was not how it was supposed to happen. Henry felt me freeze against him and he pulled away, worry written on his face. "What is the matter?" He asked

"It is nothing Henry, I just...I would like to keep my maiden hood until the wonderful night where we share our love for the first time after matrimony. If that is alright with his Majesty?"

Henry seemed to stare at me in wonder before he smiled at me reassuringly. "Of course it is my love. I would not force you to go against you beliefs to please me. I can wait for you."

He still seemed to be frustrated but, I knew what he said to be true. He rolled off of me onto his side and intertwined his hand with mine. "I am to be the luckiest man in this country."

"You flatter me Henry but, it is not necessary. I believe that I am so lucky to have met you and now I believe that this is a dream I have had so many times. To think that it has now come true is almost unbelievable."

Henry laughed and I felt the butterflies in my stomach fly at the sounds of his laughter. "That may be so but I can guarantee you that this is not a dream. That our lives together will be all in all a blissful reality."

His words made me beyond happy. But, all happiness had to come to an end. A knock came to the door of the bedroom and Charles voice echoed through the door. "Sorry to interrupt your Majesty but, diner is ready and I believe that I shall be off."

My smile turned into a frown and I looked towards the door. "Thank you Charles, safe riding." Henry called back

I looked back to Henry and spoke in a hush whisper, "You cannot send him away yet. Not on an empty stomach?"

Henry looked confused but let out a loud laugh and pushed himself off the bed, towards the door. He opened the door just in time as Charles was about to walk away. I swat up and swung my legs over the bed, straightening my dress out again. "Charles, why not stay for some food. Celebrate with me like old times!" Henry boasted while he patted Charles back

Charles looked past me then back to Henry, "Would it be presumptuous for me to ask if your Majesty asked for her to be your wife?"

"Not at all, I have and she happily accepted. So join me for a celebratory dinner?" Henry rather commanded

Charles laughed and nodded his head. Henry looked back towards me and motioned me to join them with his hand. I slipped my hand around his arm and allowed them to lead me down the stairs and into the dining room. The long table was already lined with food from one corner to another. Henry led me to the seat to the right of the head of the table where he sat and Charles sat directly across from me. As the men dug into the food I wasn't even sure where to start. I grabbed a little bit of the things around me that looked delicious. I was more in my world than in the world around me. Henry was having a conversation with Henry about the pending alliances with both the Spanish and French. Both topics that I had no place butting into. But, instead of my mind swarming with thoughts of my upcoming future, I found myself focused on my cousin. I still had yet to find out anything about what had happened to my cousin and Sir Francis. A part of me wished that something bad would happen to them but in all honesty that isn't who I am. The only reason I wished that was because I was mad at them for what they did. But, I still wished for Katherine's safety and wellbeing. "Iris?" A voice called out to me

I didn't hear them though and I continued to eat my food, deeply in thought. "Iris my darling?" The voice called out again but, this time a hand grasping my own came with it

I looked to the hand shocked and then I followed it up to Henry's face. His and Charles conversation seemed to have come to an end and instead their focus seemed to be on me. I cleared my throat and smiled at them both, "I apologize I seem to have a lot on my mind." I excused myself

"Thinking of our future no doubt?" Henry laughed taking a drink of his wine

I looked down to my lap and cleared my throat. Charles did say that Henry would tell me and I didn't want to wait any longer. "Excuse me your Majesty but, whatever happened to my cousin?"

Henry looked over to me with a hard stern expression on his face before he placed his cup down. He sat towards me and explained, "Both have been exiled and cast from our presence on penalty of death and Francis Bryan has been stripped of his titles as well as dealt with accordingly. That my dear is all you must know. Your cousin is fine and will not have need to cause you any worry from here on out. Why you would worry about their wellbeing is a mystery to me?"

Both Charles and Henry seemed to look at me with curiosity and this was a question I had asked myself many a time. I took a deep breath and explained, "Is it so strange that I would worry over a family member's wellbeing? She may have tried to hurt me and along with her other sins I will not forgive her. But, she is family and I would never wish her death or anguish."

Both men looked at each other in confusion but Charles was first to break eye contact. He looked to me and raised his glass. "That Lady Iris is why you will make a wonderful queen. I look forward to serving you."

"Well said Charles!" Henry exclaimed and raised his glass to meet Charles in the center

They both held their glasses waiting for me to join them in the center. I quickly grabbed mine and placed it with theirs. It made a pleasant sound as our glasses connected and I placed the cup against my lips allowing the sweet red liquid to slip into my mouth and down my throat. I placed the cup down gingerly on the table and smiled at the boys. "So my love, I was telling Charles before that we should make preparation for the wedding as soon as he leaves. He tells me when we arrive back that all shall be ready to go. Does that not sound splendid?"

Had I honestly missed that much in their conversation, "O-Of course it is fine." I stuttered

"It will be a wonderful day, I promise you my Lady. It will be full of dancing, excitement and happiness." Charles assured me with a smile

"Oh your Grace, I have no doubts about that. I just want to make sure that I will present myself as the others before me have."

"I believe that you will outshine them all." Charles complimented

I blushed in response to the unexpected complimented and when I looked over at Henry he didn't seem to be angry. In fact he had a huge smile on his face as he continued to eat. I hoped that the big day was as I had always dreamed of as I was a child. The only difference was my true love was to the King of England.

~~TUDORS~~

It had been five days since I met up with Henry. We had just arrived back at the castle when two ladies quickly escorted me off my horse and down the halls before I got to say my proper goodbyes to Henry. The ladies escorted me straight to a new room that I supposed was to be my new chambers as it was not a place that I had not recognized before. "I'm sorry about this my lady but we had strict instructions to take you straight to your chambers and begin preparations for the celebration and ceremony." The one lady to my left said

"I'm sorry may I ask what your names are."

"I'm Angelia." the lady with the long curly dark blonde hair said. Then she pointed at the other lady that was on the other side of me who had black raven hair with a flower pinned to the side, "That's Kirsten and Belle will be joining us in a moment. She has gone out to the garden on his Majesty's request."

"The garden?" I asked confused as Angelia sat me down in front of a huge mirror

She gathered my hair within her fingers and smiled at me in the mirror. "Yes my lady, his Majesty has requested some of the lily's to be pulled from the garden just for you."

"Oh my." I gasped out

They didn't waste a second later in getting me ready for the ceremony. Angelia worked on my hair pulling my messy curls into a messy bun with the lower part of my hair left down. Another brunette came in shortly with three lilies of the valley twisted together into a triangle in the palm of her hand. The brunette was young and timid and had troubles looking me in the eyes. I gave her a warms smile as Angelia took the flower from her hand and twisted it into the right side of my bun. Next was my dress and both Belle and Kristen helped me into it. I wore a slim gown that hugged my curves with a sweetheart neckline and long sleeves. It had an intricate design on the bottom of it and beads surrounding the edge of the top part of my dress. I couldn't believe that I was the same woman as I watched myself in the mirror. We had just finished when a knock came to the door and Belle immediately walked over and pulled the door open. I twirled around to face who was at the door and Henry was standing there completely frozen to the spot.

I couldn't quite put my finger on the look on his face but it made my heart race and the butterflies rise in my stomach. It was completely quiet in the room as the girls bowed to him and I slowly bowed to but, my eyes never left his. He let out a breathy sigh before he walked towards me and I stood up in time for him to stand in front of me. He offered out his arm and his eyes wandered over my body. "Shall we go introduce you to the people Queen Iris?" He teased

I took a deep breath in and released it and stepped forward to wrap my arm through his. "Do not be nervous my love. I know they will love you as much as I do. You look marvellous and I am completely infatuated with you and I know everyone else will be to."

With those parting words he gave a nod to my ladies and continued to walk down the halls towards the main hall. The main hall where I would be presented to his kingdom and family. Nervous was an understatement for how I felt right now. I knew this was what I wanted and it was the best decision I would ever make but, it was nerve racking none the less. I looked over to Henry and he was watching me with loving eyes. "Are you ready Iris?" He asked as we were close to rounding the corner

When he spoke it was soothing and calmed my nerves down and I smiled at him "As ready as I will ever be."

He continued to walk smiling at me until we rounded the corner. We both looked ahead to the enormous crowd that was separated in front of me. Everyone turned their attention to me and I did my best to hold my head up high and smile. I needed to be confident and show that to these people, that was what they wanted in a Queen was it not? At the end of the walkway was his Eminence who would be making our marriage official in front of all eyes. I walked down the aisle with ease and turned to grasp Henry's hands in my own. His Eminence cleared his throat and spoke out to the group, reading wonderful passages from the bible with ease. "You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore. You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days. You shall be together even in the silent memory of God. But let there be spaces in your togetherness, and let the winds of heavens dance between you. Love one another, but make not a bond of love: Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup. Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone, even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping.

For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts. And stand together yet not too near together: For the pillars of the temple stand apart, and the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow. Do you Iris Howard take his Majesty Henry the seventh to be your loftley wedded husband in sickness and in health, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

My eyes never left Henry's as his eminence spoke the words, "I do." I replied with a wide smile

"And do you your Majesty take Iris Howard to be you loftley wedded wife in sickness and in health, to have and to hold until death do you part?" his eminence asked Henry

"I do." Henry replied with an even wider grin then my own

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Henry stepped forward and leaned into me, gently placing his lips on my own. The kiss was subtle and sweet and left me wanting more but, I knew now was not the time nor the place. The once quiet room erupted with loud cheers and shouts for our happiness. We turned to face the crowd and I was absolutely amazed at how many happy and joyful face I saw amongst the crowd. My earlier worried were no longer present as my eyes scanned over the group. He was beaming with happiness and pride to the group of people as he addressed them, "Ladies and Gentlemen you have been welcomed to this celebration today in honor of my new beautiful bride and your new Queen, Iris Howard. I would also now like to call upon my two daughters and sons to meet you."

Even though I knew very well who they were, I knew that this was part of the ceremony. I smiled at the three children that came down the aisle. Mary was in a gorgeous red gown with pieces of gold sewed into the fabric. Elizabeth wore a pale pink long sleeved dress with a square neckline. And Edward was dressed in royal attire much like his father. Each child had a bright smile on his or her face and I smiled even bigger when I saw this. They all stopped in front of me and gave a bow or curtsy towards me. "My lady I would like to introduce you to my daughters Mary and Elizabeth and my son Edward."

"Your highness." they all smiled at me

"I thank you for being here today, I am glad to share this day with so many people and even more to the people close to my husband."

"My wife ladies and gentlemen, polite as always," The room erupted and laughter and Henry continued on, "Let the celebration begin!"

The room became a bustle of movement as everyone moved into the adjoining room and started the festivities. It was wonderful as I watched people dance, laughter and music filling my ears. I sat directly beside Henry and I was becoming exhausted after a few hours of the celebration. I had been to the dancefloor with each of the children at least once, had a dance with Henry and Charles as well. Between the dancing and the meal, the night was coming fast, which meant that our night together would be on its way soon as well. Maybe sooner than I thought. Henry's hand wrapped around mine and gave it a squeeze. "Shall we retire for the evening?"

I looked towards him and gave him a nervous smile. "I believe so."

He placed a hand on my back and helped me up. I told the children goodnight and that I would see them later and meet my ladies in the hall. Henry's grip tightened on my hand and he stopped in the hall. "Alright my love, I will join you in your chambers shortly."

After a slight pause I nodded my head and aloud my ladies to take me back to my chambers. As soon as I arrived I was stripped down into a loose nightgown. Angelia pulled apart my hair so it fell naturally around my shoulders. The lily's that were intertwined in my hair were placed into the palm of my hand and I smiled at my ladies. "Thank you...you are excused for the night."

"My lady." All three of them mumbled.

I turned and looked into my mirror. I was beyond nervous but, I trusted Henry. I was so focused on the flowers that I hadn't realized that Henry had come into the room until his arms wrapped around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder. I instantly blushed when I realized that his bare chest was pressed against my back. "You did look absolutely lovely today. I knew these would complement you."

He told me as one of his fingers played with the petals in my hands.

"Thank you."

My eyes drifted from my flowers to his eyes in the mirror. Once our eyes connected, he smiled warmly at me. He curled his face closer into my neck and his breathe started to tickle. He placed soft kisses just above my collar bone and I could feel the butterflies rise again. He placed his one hand on my lower stomach and the other played with the strings that tied the top of my dress together. He continued to place kisses on my neck as the top of my dress fell open to reveal the center of my breasts. My eyes fluttered close as his hand sneaked its way into my nightgown and he cupped my breast in his hand. He never missed a beat and a small moan escaped my lips. While his fingers tweaked and played with my breasts his hand that was on my stomach started to work its way lower. Heat started to pool between my legs in anticipation and the flowers that were in my hands fell to the floor and I sighed. Just as he was about to touch me there he withdrew from me and my eyes shot open in surprise. A disappointed gasp escaped my lips but, Henry hands landed on my shoulders and turned me to face him. His lips pressed against my own, gentle at first but once I responded back it became rougher and more passionate by the second.

His hands started to slide down my shoulders pushing my nightgown down my body. I reacted immediately and placed my arms over my chest in an attempt to hide myself. Henry tsked under his breath and placed his hands gingerly over my arms. He leaned forward and started to kiss my lips. In between kisses he spoke softly to me, "Don't cover yourself from me, I love you and every piece of you. Heart, body and soul."

With a small tug of his fingers I released my arms. He gave me one more fleeting look before taking a step away from me and giving me a good look over. I blushed immediately and looked down to the floor. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would be standing in front of a man like this let alone the King. But, here I am with the love of my life staring at me with complete adoration. Henry cupped my chin with his fingers and pulled my face to meet his. "Is this too much for you? It would be a terrible thing if I am forcing you to do something of which you do not want?" he asked in a voice barely over a whisper

"I am just nervous. I feel almost inadequate…worried even. What if I am not any good?" I asked my true worries escaping

"What do you mean?"

"To the ones before me?" I hinted

Henry caressed my cheek and gave an exasperated sigh, "I fell in love you Iris, whether you have experience or not means nothing to me. I want to be your first and I want you to be my last, just as I wish to be your last," he slowly started to walk with me backwards. I didn't stop him, his words had captured me and his eyes intrigued me, "I will show you things that you have never experienced before. I will make you feel things that you never believed existed. You think you love me now but I am about to show you how much I truly love you Iris."

He placed his hands on my back and guided me to the bed. The bed was soft underneath me with Henrys hands caressing me. His hands sliding down my sides down to my hips. My body reacted to his touch and I pushed my body into his. His hands slid to my thigh and gripped it tightly in his hands and I let out a gasp. I let my fingertips drag down his chest and arms as I admired his muscles. He growled and I could feel his body tense against my own. He straightened up and started to pull off his draw strings. I watched as he slowly pulled them down and onto the ground and I couldn't help but gasp in surprise. I had heard that men were large but he was huge and I was scared it wouldn't fit. Henry lay in between my legs and lightly touched my thighs once more. "Do you trust me?"

I looked at him confused but my body tensed as I felt his fingers slowly start to make their way to my lower region. "It will make you more comfortable and bearable trust me?"

After a moment's pause I nodded my head and he bent over and kissed me again. While he kissed me I felt his finger slip inside me and I gasped out in surprise. The feeling was completely different, something wonderful. I could feel his smirk against my skin as he continued to kiss my neck. He stroked his finger inside me and an unknown feeling was building in the pit of my stomach. I started to moan in pleasure and just as I thought I was going to explode with passion a pain burst through me. I cried out in pain and clutched my legs closed. Henry started to kiss my lips and speak quiet and urgently to me, "Shh, don't worry it will go away I promise. I won't lie to you the first time will be painful Iris I cannot deny this. But, I promise I will make it feel so much better by the end."

I knew by the look in his eye that I could trust him with all my heart. I slowly separated my legs again so he could lie between them again. He continued to touch my skin and kiss my lips in a heated passion as he settled himself between my legs. I could feel his member resting at my entrance but, I focused on the feelings he was causing me to feel under his fingertips. It wasn't so bad the first few inches, it was more of an adjustment to weird and unknown sensation happening to my body. It wasn't until he was halfway through that he stopped and settled, letting me adjust to his size. He placed his forehead against my own and offered me a comforting smile. "This is where it will hurt but I promise on my life and honor that it will soon come to pass."

I bite my lip and nodded my head, "Just look me in the eyes okay, just focus on me." He told me

I nodded my head and watched him and focused on all those good memories with him. He slowly pushed inside of me being careful not to go to fast. A struggled scream escaped my throat and tears sprung to my eyes. I bite my lip so hard it bleed but, I kept repeating his words. He slowly moved in me making sure to adjust his speed on how my body was reacting to his movement. He was right before long I was not scream and moaning in pain, no instead it was out of ecstasy. I started to moan his name and just as the feeling returned to my stomach and he started to growl, I felt my ecstasy finally coming to an end. Just as we climbed down Henry placed his forehead against mine and smiled, "I love you Iris Howard."

"I love you to Henry."


End file.
